Diamonds are forever 2 0
by RosemaryTavington
Summary: Victor finds his feral mate, but she won't just accept him and needs a little convincing when it comes to their feral bond. A completely different version of my original story. Mature content. Sabretooth/OC
1. Chapter 1: Not Her

**AN: Rewriting my first Victor Creed story because I have a few new ideas and I dislike a lot of parts from the original story. I will leave the original story on of course, under the name 'Diamonds are forever'.**

 **But this is Diamonds are forever 2.0 !**

 **lol ;-)**

* * *

Victor smirks as he walks up to the house. His little brother said he didn't have time for him today. Which makes it so much more fun for Victor to visit him anyway.

It's been a long time since he last visited his Jimmy. At least two months or so.

He still doesn't understand why Jimmy would ever quit the job. The pay is good and it settles his blood lust. They had a good thing going, the two of them. But fine, freedom of choice and what not. So if Jimmy wanted to live out his days in these woods, who was he to judge?

At least Jimmy didn't abandon him this time. Ungrateful little asshole.

Suddenly the big feral mutant is stopped in his tracks. Something in the air hits him like a brick. The sweetest smell his senses have ever picked up.

It's almost mind numbing.

He shakes his head. It can't be.

Because it would never happen to him.

For him.

Whatever kind of God was out there, he or she would never let Victor Creed have something like that.

Then again, perhaps this was proof that there is nothing out there. Because if there was, it would definitely not choose Victor Creed to be rewarded with a mate.

It couldn't be.

But as Victor increases his pace, his senses heighten. The pheromone level significantly increases as he nears Logan's cabin.

James Logan is too late with opening the door. Loud cracking noises announce Victor's presence as he bursts through it.

"Where is she?".

Logan growls, his adamantium claws ready for a brawl. He instantly feels this is not a friendly visit.

"What're ya talking about Victor?" he pretends to be ignorant.

Victor inhales sharply as he shakes his head "Not this time Jimmy. You will not fool me again. Tell me where she is".

"You're imagining things again Victor. Just like-".

"Four years ago Jimmy?" Victor roars loudly "Where is she and _who_ is she? I can smell she's been here so tell me, or I will rip out your throat and hunt her down".

Four years ago Victor faintly smelled something like this when he ran into Jimmy unexpectedly. He thought he smelled his feral mate, but it was only faint and Jimmy convinced him that he was imagining things. After that, things were blurry. He woke up with Jimmy next to him, telling him they were attacked.

But not this time. This time Victor Creed is sure. This is his mate. The one person in the world he never believed to run into. The one person in the world he didn't even believe to exist.

Feral females were rare and often died young, never making it to their last feral cycle, killed by male ferals who were not in control and who were not their mate. Or making it past their last feral cycle, only to die because they were without a mate.

"You cannot have her Victor" Logan speaks darkly "Not her".

"She's my goddamn right Jimmy. So either tell me where she is, or step aside" Victor threatens as he moves in on his younger brother, his sharp talons are itching for a fight.

Logan moves around the room, blocking the doorway now "I can't let you do that Victor".

Victor smirks evilly, showing his sharp fangs "Have it your way little brother".

* * *

 _ **3 hours earlier**_

With angry strides she walks up to what is presumably Logan's place. She's walking slower and slower with each step and she knows it.

It's almost as if she carries a massive brick inside her stomach.

Logan is such an asshole.

And she has no desire to see him.

She inhales slowly as the gravel loudly grates beneath her boots.

She wonders who's more of a dick. Logan or Scott.

Mister laser-eyes is such a goody little two shoes. Always nagging about what not. Half the time she hardly listens. Always up her ass about her language and attitude. It's not like she behaves that way in front of the kids so Scott really needed to butt out.

So, usually the enemy or your enemy would be your friend, right?

But that would either make Logan or Scott her friend...

The thought alone makes her want to puke.

Nope. Never gonna happen. One of them annoys her half to death and the other one left her when she needed a guiding hand the most. When she was in dire need of a friend who understood her.

 _Logan._

He used to be her friend. Her very best friend. But now he was not.

Phoebe takes another deep breath as she knocks on his door. Looking at the sky she throws her head back and sighs. This needs to be done.

"Phoebe".

Yup, it's his house already.

His voice is gruff. She never even noticed him opening the door.

She turns around, suddenly eye to eye with Logan.

"Logan" her tone is cold. It has been over four years. And certain wounds never heal.

He seems uneasy "What are you doing here kid?".

She rolls her eyes. Great. As welcome as ever. Just like old times.

"Nice to see you too Logan. And trust me. If I did not absolutely have to come here, I would not".

"Phoebe, you don't understand. You have to leave".

Angrily she pushes him aside and marches into the house. This time she will not be sent away.

"Now you listen to me for a change Logan. You left me without any explanation. I thought you were my friend but apparently I was wrong. Fine. I can deal. I no longer care" she lies "But I'm in trouble and you're the only one who can help me. I don't need more than maybe 10 minutes of your time, okay?".

Logan walks over to the window and gazes outside nervously. His breathing is fast and she can all but hear his heart thumping rapidly.

Whatever. His problems were his.

"Alright. Let's go to Xavier's school and talk about it over there" Logan replies hurriedly.

"Oh sure" she scoffs sarcastically "So you can NOT show up again? Fat chance. I'm in trouble. _Feral_ trouble Logan. And you're the only one who can help me because you're the only fucking feral who's been through this shit".

"Phoebe you don't understand. I don't know when he comes over. He could be-".

"I'm losing control Logan!" she raises her voice, no longer able to keep the anger inside "I keep losing control more and more lately. I'm having trouble focusing, keeping my anger under control. I cannot do this alone! I don't need you to be my friend, I just need some goddamn help. Now will you help me or not?!".

She hardly notices the pained look in his eyes. She is too consumed by her anger. And why shouldn't she be? How could he still be this selfish after all these years?

"Phoebe. You have to go. _Now_ ".

His voice was dark and full of threat. This was no joke. He actually has the guts to send her away after all these years.

Phoebe fights to suppress the angry tears in her eyes. She fucking knew he wouldn't help her.

Jerk.

She runs her hands through her hair in frustration. "Fine!" she finally snaps at him "I shouldn't have come here. Thanks for nothing Logan. _Again_ ".

She slams his door shut as she angrily walks out, muttering all kinds of curse words meant for Logan to hear. It was a dumb thing to come here. But he is her only chance because she nor anyone around her, has any frikkin' clue how to deal with these feral cycles.

Ever since the second feral cycle, she is getting more and more aggressive. By now she's dealing with some serious anger management issues and it isn't like her at all.

Logan can help her, she knows he can. But he won't because he is an asshole who fucks off whenever he feels like it.

Hank has been helping her so far, but his feral mutation is so different from Phoebe's. He never had the same control issues like she's having now.

Fuck it, she'll manage on her own. And if shit really hits the van, there's always Rogue's suggestion:

The cure. 

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed it!  
I plan on making Victor a little darker than the original story and the plot will also be different because I think my new ideas are better :-)**

 **But I do need time guys, because rewriting is actually a lot more work than I expected :-)**


	2. Chapter 2: Your Mate

"One room for the night please".

She pays up front, picks up her bag and walks up the stairs to room 301.

It was a dumb thing to come here in the first place.

Phoebe sighs. She knew this trip would be useless. She never should have come here. He was an asshole when he left her, he was en asshole now and he would always be an asshole.

She cracks her neck, enters the room and falls down on the bed.

It hurts though. That after not seeing her for four years, he could hardly spare a moment to talk to her, let along help her out.

Whatever. Tomorrow she'll be back at Xavier's. She can empty her heart out to Hank and Rogue and all would return to normal again.

This little trip had been a mistake, but at least she learned one thing: never ever try to contact Logan again.

She takes a long steaming hot shower. As she washes her hair, she wonders why she doesn't cry. This is supposed to hurt, but instead all she feels is anger.

Although that's probably also a form of hurt.

Slowly her mind drifts towards her recent troubles. Lately these random anger outbursts come more often. Somewhere deep inside she feels like her inner feral is at conflict with her human personality. As if they are in a constant fight for dominance and she's having a harder time suppressing it.

Which is exactly why she needs Logan's help. He knows how to deal with these feral urges. So far it's just anger outbursts, but Phoebe's afraid that it will turn to violence soon and she has no idea how to deal with it. Especially because she has one more feral cycle to go.

Her mom isn't feral, her father wasn't either. So there really isn't anyone to turn to.

After the shower she puts on some comfortable shorts and a tank top. Reading will probably help getting her to sleep.

But sleep doesn't come and just when she's almost in a welcoming slumber, her senses are prickled in a way she's never experienced before. She shoots up from the bed.

It is the absolute best thing she has ever smelled.

She narrows her eyes and looks at the desk clock. It isn't breakfast time until 6 hours from now.

Besides, that can't be what she's smelling. This is completely different. It smells like... like... there are no words for it really. It's simply amazing. Musky, outside, the wilds. And it's not just a smell. Her senses are prickled by something beyond that smell, a certain presence luring her towards it.

She moves off the bed slowly, something is nearing and she can sense it. And though she is being pulled towards it in a strange way, she is also sensing danger at the same time. As if she knows that she shouldn't go near this presence.

Loud noises are coming from downstairs. Furniture is breaking, someone screams, then she smells blood. Part of her wants to go downstairs, help the people, but her instincts tell her to run when a wild beastly roar announces that in fact there is real danger downstairs.

Pounding noises are coming closer and closer.

Are those footsteps?

It can't be. Unless giants exist all of a sudden.

And why is she still frozen in her spot? Unable to stop sniffing the air, wishing to know what that smell is that she can't pull herself away from but is too afraid to go closer.

Suddenly her heart starts racing as her inner feral realizes what it is that's coming.

 _Big._

 _Feral._

 _Male._

Preparing to run, she instantly grabs her bag and all but yanks the window from its frame.

Right before she wants to leap from the window, her door is broken down by a massive figure, now standing in the doorway. Merely 15 feet away from her. She turns her head to look and gasps.

She freezes again. Her heart slams against her chest and all the air is sucked out of the room.

It seems her legs are glued to the ground as she stands there, like a pillar, staring at the big feral who just broke down her door. He is definitely the man that confused her senses, telling her to run towards him but also from him because he is danger. Male and feral. And by God, he was big.

Massive and scary. Dressed in black, facial hair, and grinning wickedly at her.

She blinks several times. For some strange reason, she finds herself inexplicably attracted to his man who is a threat. Every instinct she has, tells her that this man is dangerous and she needs to get out of here, fast.

"Who the hell are you?" she manages to whisper in awe.

He smirks lustfully "Your mate".

Her mouth almost drops to the floor as her brain slowly starts to work again.

"I... must have been very drunk because I do not remember befriending you mister-"

"Creed. Victor Creed" he takes a big step forward "And you're mine"

She's still in shock as she watches his sharp talons grow.

He grins wickedly, showing his fangs in the process, as he leaps forward and straight into her. 

* * *

**AN: btw, if you ever have any ideas or wishes, let me know! Maybe I can write them in :-)**


	3. Chapter 3: She's mine

She struggles underneath him, but Victor Creed is so much stronger than she is. Being male and feral does that for him. He must be between 6"4 and 6"6 at least. His arms are like frikkin' cannonballs and his weight is pressing down on her. There is no way of getting out from under him.

Also, the more she fights, the more it seems to turn him on.

Suddenly she feels an antagonizing pain on the side of her neck and she realizes that the male feral is sinking his teeth straight into her.

Phoebe screams wildly, her claws piercing straight into his arms but he never seems to even notice. When he brings his face up there's blood around his mouth.

 _Her_ blood.

"Now you're really mine Kitten" he grins wickedly.

Finally she's gathered her strength and common sense again. She looks at him with disgust as she kicks him off her, towards the other side of the room. This small window of time gives her enough opportunity to leap through the window and run for her car.

However, before she even reaches it, a massive claw entangles her ankle, tackling her violently to the ground.

The pavement is cold beneath her face as Victor moves over her body, bringing his face close to her ear. Forced to inhale his scents, she lays underneath his heavy weight.

"Don't run from me kitten, I'll always find you. I am meant to always find you".

Before he can continue, another big feral interrupts as Victor is pulled from her and thrown to the other side of the parking lot, landing perfectly on his feet.

 _Logan._

Even though Phoebe didn't expect him to show, she's glad that he did.

"Leave her alone Victor".

Logan's voice and posture are filled with pure aggression.

"She's mine" Victor growls.

"She belongs to no one".

The two male ferals have a three second stare down before they lunge at each other. Claws extended, roaring wildly and breaking every possible object around them.

Perhaps she should help Logan, but part of her is instinctively telling her to help the other big feral male. The one who attacked and threatened her.

Which makes no damn sense what so ever.

She mentally slaps herself and runs for her car. Logan will manage. It's nice of them to keep each other busy. They can sort this out, she's outta here.

Her tires screech as she drives off. One moment of looking into her rear-view mirror, she notices Victor running on all fours behind her, but soon he's tackled by Logan again.

Phoebe flips the mirror. Focus on driving, not on what's behind you.

"Holy mother of God".

"Jesus Christ".

"What the actual fuck".

She runs her hand through her hair several times, adrenaline still racing madly through her body, sweat is sticking to her forehead.

"What the fuck was that?" she asks herself out loud.

She has no enemies as far as she knows. And male ferals shouldn't be able to smell her out until after her last feral cycle. So what the fuck just happened?!

Before she can calm down or even contemplate slightly on what happened, a figure standing in the middle of the road makes her step on the breaks.

Hard.

"No, no, no, no, God please, no".

She stares into the darkness down route 9, her feral senses enabling her to see perfectly who is standing about 30 feet away from her car. Just standing there, in the middle the road.

Smirking.

Tall, long dark coat, side burns and canines that are flashing her in the dark as he moves towards her car.

She should step on the gas and drive into him.

So why isn't she?

When he reaches her car door, he calmly opens it, never breaking eye contact.

Her hands are tightly holding onto the wheel, almost breaking it as she stares into his eyes.

His eyes that seem to pierce straight into her soul.

What on earth is going on here?

"Stop smelling so goddamn afraid. I'm not going to hurt you" he says as his hand slowly moves her thick wavy hair from her neck, revealing his mark. He smirks contently as his talons linger on the specific area.

Phoebe instantly seizes his wrists as she growls "Do not fucking touch me".

He ignores her outburst, moving over her to unbuckle her seat belt.

She can only just hold back a moan. Her feral side purrs as his chest strokes her chest. His smell is amazing and it's overwhelming her.

"Move over Kitten" he grumbles impatiently.

Phoebe eyes the road for a moment, considering her chances of running again.

"Don't even think about running again" he guesses her thoughts "If I have to hunt you down one more time, you will not like it" he flashes his sharp canines "Now. Move. Over".

She swallows hard, conflicted by her instincts telling her different things. She needs to run from this male feral who is stronger than anyone she's ever met before. And therefore she knows she won't be able to run from him.

And then there is this part of her that doesn't want to run.

She blinks several times before slowly moving from the driver's seat to let him sit.

Victor enters the car and as she continues to stare at him, he simply drives off.

"What do you want from me?" she finally manages to ask after a few minutes of silence in which she just stares at his very attractive features.

"I already told you Kitten".

Anger strikes again "That is not my name!" she hisses violently.

He chuckles "So tell me your name".

She glares at him staring down the road as he drives her car. The smell of him is distracting her. He is very big. And intimidating. And even though he frightens her, she is unconsciously drawn to him in a way she cannot explain.

"It's Phoebe" she eventually answers him "Now tell me where you're taking me".

"To my place. It's close".

"Why? I am no one. I'm not important. You can't get ransom for me. I have no enemies so I can't be a contract for you either. So why?".

"Because you're mine".

"I don't understa-"

"You're my mate. You belong to me".

Instantly her anger fires up "I belong to no one! And what have you done with Logan?!".

Victor growls angrily and roughly pulls her arm as he almost drives the car off the road "He shouldn't be your concern. So don't worry about him".

"Let go off me and please don't wreck my car! It has emotional value, you asshole!".

He growls again as he lets go and calms down "Then stop making me angry Kitten".

She gives him another angry glare.

"You're violating my basic human rights you know" she mumbles through gritted teeth.

He doesn't reply.

She takes her eyes off him and stares out of the window as she wonders why she doesn't fight more.

Well, for one, because she knows that she can't take him on.

And then there's this annoying intoxicating smell coming off him. By God she wishes she could just shut off her senses to keep him out.

He is bloody dangerous, she can sense that he is. And she needs to find a way to get away from him.

Phoebe takes a deep breath.

"You're going to rape me aren't you?".

"No".

She shakes her head in disbelief. Bullshit.

"Can I go home after you're done? Please?".

He grumbles in agitation "It won't be rape. You'll like it".

She scoffs. "Sure. Whatever".

Suddenly he chuckles "Kitten, you're making it sound like I'm some kind of pervert".

"You probably are a pervert" she replies as she crosses her arms in front of her chest.

He grins, that wicked grin again.

"Feral mates do not hurt each other, _Phoebe_ ".

Her name rolls off his tongue and something stirs inside her lower stomach.

Victor places a big hand on her bare leg "Besides" he says slowly "I can't fuck you before your last feral cycle. It would kill you. And I wouldn't risk that now that I finally have you".

She's too afraid to slap away his massive hand on her leg.

So he doesn't want her dead, and he won't rape her. Not tonight anyway. So what the fuck is she here for?

He leaves his hand on her leg for a few seconds before moving it up and then putting it back on the wheel again. He enjoys her confusion, the fact that she's aroused and afraid at the same time and probably doesn't understand her own feral urges completely.

She takes her eyes off him and focuses on the road. She should remember where they're going. Not that it matters, she couldn't get away from him anyhow. He could clearly smell her out quite easily. But at some point the X-men would surely come for her. Xavier would surely search her out with Cerebro soon.

"You're very quiet Kitten. Wanna tell me what you're thinking?".

"Thinking about slashing you into a hundred pieces" she quietly replies.

He chuckles darkly. She wonders what the hell is so funny.

Then he pulls the car over and stops.

"We're here".

* * *

 **AN: You know what's funny, I said it would be a rewrite, but so far everything I've written (which is little more than 6 chapters) is just completely new, LOL. I should've just started a new story really :-p Although I think the general line of the story is the same so it is kind of a rewrite :-p**


	4. Chapter 4: He's here

"Where are we?".

"One of my houses" he answers her as he closes the door while eyeing her up and down.

She looks around. It's a cabin, but a big one and luxurious. Not something you'd expect this big feral man to live in. It looks clean and tidy. And it smells like him.

"You can sit down now Kitten, relax".

She eyes him wearily as she takes a seat on the big comfortable sofa. Eyeing the place and looking for an opportunity to escape. Though her abductor would first have to be asleep she figures.

"You hungry?".

She shakes her head lightly.

He takes a seat across from her, leaning back with a lazy smirk on his face. He eyes her up and down again, finally taking his time to take a good look at his mate. And he likes what he sees. He hadn't really noticed before, but she's beautiful.

Long red hair, thick and wavy. Blue eyes, pale skin and full lips. Soft curves and a good rack. God damn it, he was one lucky man.

Aside from her mutations, she didn't seem to be anything like him though. She had soft features and she looked innocent.

"You can't keep me here forever" she finally breaks the silence between them.

He smirks contently "You won't wanna leave ".

She swallows hard. He can smell her. He can smell the effect of his presence on her body. She reminds herself that this is her abductor. He's probably a murderer, a psycho, and the worst of the worst.

"They will come for me, soon" she replies softly.

Victor grins wickedly as he gets out of the chair and slowly moves over to her. When he sits down next to her she notices how truly big he is, especially in comparison to her 5"6.

His hand reaches into her thick hair and suddenly he pulls it roughly. She groans as she put her fists against his chest in a pitiful attempt to get him off her. Victor moves her closer, bringing his lips close to her neck where he made his mark before.

"Like I said" he whispers dangerously "You won't wanna leave".

His voice is husky and filled with dark promises as he slowly lets his tongue glide along her neck, his sharp fangs stroking the sensitive skin.

Her little fists are no longer fighting against him, no longer trying to push him away. She's frozen somewhere between her feral needs and her rational fear for this man.

"I've waited centuries for you Kitten" he growls into her ear as he pushes her back onto the couch and climbs on top of her "And now, I'll only have to wait a few more days".

Phoebe fights hard to suppress her feral side but the feelings this dangerous man stirs up inside her, are confusing and yet absolutely intoxicating and mind numbing.

She unwillingly closes her eyes and gives in. His skin is warm and it's setting her entire body aflame. Victor's lips move over her neck hungrily. Just when his instincts tell him to crash his mouth down onto hers, his head snaps up.

He sniffs the air frantically.

God damn it.

The runt, he found them.

Before he can even move, the door is pulled from its hinges.

"Get off her Victor".

Victor smirks "She's mine Jimmy. So I'll do whatever the fuck I want with her".

Logan moves one step forward and Victor slowly gets off the couch. Logan's adamantium claws come out but Victor never leaves Phoebe's side as his little brother moves closer.

"Even if your entire body was filled with that shit, you still wouldn't be able to take me on little brother" Victor taunts him.

"Let her go Victor".

"No can do Jimmy-boy. And you know you can't take me out".

As Logan raises his hand, a loud bang renounces throughout the room and Victor falls to the floor.

"No" Logan replies "But these adamantium bullets will give me a nice head start".

Phoebe's rational side is shocked by her reaction. She instinctively kneels down next to Victor in worry, her inner feral is whining.

Quickly Logan pulls her from the floor "We need to go, Phoebe. Now!".

Completely oblivious and slightly paralyzed, she lets Logan take her with him.

"Will he be okay?" she asks quietly as he drags her along.

"Yes. Now let's go".

* * *

They've been driving for at least an hour when Phoebe finally breaks the silence.

"Who is that man Logan? And why is he after me?".

The question is almost an accusation. Logan knows more about this than she does, and she knows it.

"His name is Victor Creed".

She rolls her eyes "Yes he mentioned that to me. But who is he to _you_?".

"That is not important. What is important is why he's after you. Have you got any idea?".

"No clue" she reacts slightly irritated "Never seen the guy in my life. And as far as I know I don't have any enemies, so he can't be my hit man".

Logan grumbles "Did he say anything to you at all about why he's after you? What he wants form you?".

Phoebe shrugs "Some mumbo jumbo about him being my mate or something?".

"Fuck!" Logan roars as he slams the wheel of the car "God damn it!".

Phoebe frowns "Calm down will you? And tell me what the fuck is going on because I'm about to lose my shit here Logan".

Logan runs a hand through his thick dark hair in frustration.

"Remember I once told you this story about feral mates and how they meet?".

"Yeah, and you also said that it was, and I quote, complete bullshit. Nothing more than a myth".

"Yeah well" Logan mumbles "That's just my personal opinion. Some ferals believe that bullshit. They find each other, mark each other for life and then you're stuck with each other. Even if you hate each other's guts".

She shakes her head in confusion "I still don't see why that has anything to do with me. Maybe it's true maybe it's not, I don't give a rats ass".

"You are feral Phoebe, and so is Victor. And he believes _you_ to be his mate. And now he is after you to claim you. And when he does, your life as you know it will be over. You will be his".

Her hand automatically reaches for her neck. Carefully touching Victor's bite mark. So that's why he bit her. Claiming and marking his territory.

This makes her nervous. "So I will talk to him, explain that-"

"He is fucking Sabretooth!" Logan brawls with another slam on the wheel. "There is no talking to Sabretooth. He's set his mark. And you're it".

Her eyes grow wide as tea cups. Sabretooth himself is on her ass? Was this for real?

She did not know many female ferals, not any life ones anyway. But everyone in the mutant world knew Sabretooth. And everyone in feral land knew not to fuck with him.

He was THE example used when it came to subjects to run from as a female feral. No sane feral ever wished for a run in with Sabretooth...

Tears dwell up in her eyes. "This cannot possibly be true. I can't be mated with Sabretooth, this is fucking bullshit".

Logan inhales sharply "You won't be. I've got you now. We're going to Xavier's and even Victor won't be able to get to you there. I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere".

Anger spikes almost instantly, but she bites her tongue. She's got better things to worry about than reprimanding Logan about how he left her and how much that hurt.

"My car" she mumbles.

"What?".

"My car. It's still at his house. He drove it there".

"We're not going back for it if that's what you're saying".

"I know. It's just... never mind".

Logan growls, he knows the car has great emotional value. "Once we're at Xavier, I'll send someone for it".

Phoebe smiles meekly as she wonders why fate deals her this blow.

If this mating thing was real, was Victor Creed seriously her mate? How on earth could that be? He was nothing like her at all. She was a good person, she cared about the world and other people. She was not some animal and she did not wish to hunt or kill.

"So. What can you tell me about this Victor Creed? Besides the fact that he's your brother".

"Half-brother and you figured that one out pretty fast kiddo" Logan chukles.

"I can all but smell it on you" she speaks, pretending to be disgusted by the smell.

"He's a killer, an animal and a fucking psycho. He loves to kill. He is ruthless and he has no fucking empathy what so ever".

"So he is not in control like you and Hank?".

"Wrong, Victor _is_ in control. He just enjoys his feral urges and doesn't care about much else".

Phoebe shakes her head "Someone like that cannot be my mate, it makes no sense, I am nothing like that".

"Tell me about it. But worry about the feral thing later. We just need to get to Xavier as fast as possible. Why don't you lay back and rest a little".

She shakes her head as she leans forward, resting her hands on her hands "I won't be able to sleep now. Tell me more about Victor, tell me about his mutation so I know what to prepare for. How do I get rid of him?".

"Not sure if ya can Phoebe. He's like us. Super human strength, agility and healing factor. His reflexes are even better than mine. His DNA is cat-based with expendable claws and teeth that gut through anything".

The last bit of hope leaves her body as she listens to Logan describe her very own mutations.

"Those are exactly my mutations Logan". Her voice is meek.

"Does that worry ya?".

"Yes, because Hank and I spoke about this feral mate thing once. Long ago. I don't remember much so it never came to mind. But one of the things he told me was that feral mates have the exact same mutations".

Logan grumbles something inaudible "Yeah well, Hank likes to believe in this sorta stuff. It means nothing Phoebe".

"Logan, no offense, but Hank is a crazy talented scientist who knows his shit. His believes are based on well founded scientific theories".

Logan remains silence for a while. "Just get some rest kid" he finally responds.

She looks to her left, at Logan. She's glad he's here. Better late than never.

"I see you still smoke those cheap cigars".

A small smile appears on his face. "Old habits die hard kid".

The next morning they finally arrive at Xavier's school and Phoebe feels that she can actually relax now. Here it is safe. Here there are several mutants who will protect her and here there will be no Victor Creed stirring up her feral urges or abducting her against her will.

She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes for a second.

But then, at the same time, both Logan and her shoot up in their seat as they sniff the air.

No.

This can't be.

Not here.

Of all the places in the world...

"Logan" she stammers "Do you smell that?".

Logan growls dangerously "He's here".


	5. Chapter 5: You will die

Phoebe walks behind Logan who is furious. As she enters the professor's office, she hears that same dark voice that's been creeping under her skin since two days.

"Hello again Kitten".

She cringes. Her instincts go into flight mode.

 _Victor Creed._

Leaning casually against the wall of Xavier's office.

His eyes scan her top to bottom as he slowly licks his lips, showing his canines int he process.

"Did you miss me?".

"Not a chance Creed" she manages to reply, but her voice isn't very steady.

She's afraid but tries to mask it desperately since she knows that he can smell it.

Phoebe turns to the professor. "What is he doing here Charles?".

Ever since Phoebe started teaching biology at Xavier's school last year, they were on a first name basis.

Charles smiles reassuringly "Mister Creed wishes to speak with you Phoebe, but first I believe he came to apologize for coming on a bit too strong, isn't that right Mister Creed?".

"Not really" Victor replies as he smirks down at her.

"Comings on a bit strong?!" she scoffs in disbelief, fear making room for anger now "This is a joke right? Please tell me why he's really here, because I'm on the verge of impaling his face".

Victor's grin widens "Like you could take me on".

"You" she hisses as she pricks her finger deep into his chest "Keep your mouth shut".

"Phoebe" Charles calmly tries to de-escalate the situation "Mister Creed came to me with a few issues concerning your well-being. Now I do not trust him any more than you do, but he made some valid points and I wish for you to hear them".

Her eyes widen in disbelief "Like what?!".

Charles coughs a little "Phoebe you and I both know you've been struggling lately. Hank has been helping you, but he is not like you. Neither is Logan who wasn't even here even if he could help you".

"I'm here now, so that animal piece of shit can get lost" Logan suddenly interrupts.

The professor ignores him "You are having a hard time controlling your feral side Phoebe. Anger issues, nightmares and Scott tells me that sometimes in training, you take it a step too far when it comes to violence".

She scoffs "That's because Scott's a fucking pussy!".

Victor smirks.

"On top of all that" the professor continues, ignoring her language "Hank has explained to me that there is a chance that Victor could be your feral mate. And if he is-".

"I am" Victor growls.

"If he is, then according to Hank you need him to survive. Now, I am not saying I simply believe these statements about feral mating. But Victor's mutations are suspiciously alike to yours. He could help you and he is willing to do so. He has been through exactly what you're going through right now".

"Charles" Phoebe shakes her head, fighting back tears "He will hurt me".

"Mister Creed knows the rules of this school. He will not harm you. And you and him will stay here while he helps you with a few issues concerning the control of your feral side".

She looks at Victor, narrowing her eyes "I don't want your help".

"Too bad" he flashes her a wicked grin "I'm not going anywhere Kitten".

She directs her anger at the professor again "You can't decide this for me Charles, you can't force him on me".

"And I am not. I am simply asking you to consider working with mister Creed for a little while. I honestly believe that even though his intentions might not be so pure, he could help you where we cannot".

Phoebe rolls her eyes and sighs. She's done with this shit. This doesn't feel like a choice at all. And it doesn't matter how her inner feral reacts to Victor's presence, she's not some animal who's gonna roll over and play nice when the alpha walks into the room.

At the moment, she's had it with all of them. Charles, Logan and even Hank who apparently played the biggest part in letting Victor into their lives.

She turns around, exits the room and angrily slams the door behind her.

Victor instantly wants to follow her.

"Mister Creed, please restrain yourself and do not follow her. You will have enough time to talk to Phoebe later. I wish to speak to you and Logan first. Phoebe isn't going anywhere".

"He's not staying Chuck" Logan suddenly breaks his silence.

So far he hadn't said much, since Phoebe handled it fine on her own. But enough was enough.

"Logan, if you could listen to me for a moment-".

"NO. You listen to me! He. Is. Not. Staying".

Victor casually crosses his arms and cracks his neck as he looks at the two of them. It didn't matter what his little brother would come up with. He had the blue furr ball on his side and his little kitten would soon enough turn around. Even though it was difficult for her to understand why, she smelled fucking hot for him.

"This is a safe haven for all mutants Logan".

"He didn't come here for no safe haven, he came here to take Phoebe".

"That he did. Mister Creed is convinced that Phoebe is his mate. And if she is, then Hank reassures me that she will need Victor".

"I am not letting that animal near her!".

Slowly, Logan's adamantium claws come out as he's getting more and more angry.

The professor sighs and looks at him intently "I had no desire to play this card, but so be it: This is not up to you Logan. You have not been a part of her life for the last 4 years. She is not yours to protect or support, for she does not think very highly of you at the moment".

"I had my reasons to leave and once I explain, she'll understand and thank me for it. But _he-_ " Logan fiercely points towards Victor "does not belong in a school filled with half-pints".

"Logan. When you first came to this place, we did not know anything about you either. And yet we let you in, trusted you and we became close friends. As we restored some of your memories, we also discovered your past. Now is there any mutant in this facility that has turned its back on you after that?"

"Don't compare me to that animal".

"You have a similar past Logan".

"He loves to kill!".

"He is a feral mutant, and therefore enjoys the hunt because his inner feral does. So does yours and Phoebe's".

"If he stays, I go" Logan determinedly says.

The professor shakes his head at Logan "You would leave? Again?".

"Yes Charles. I will".

"You would leave Phoebe? Again?".

Logan growls "That's a low blow Chuck".

"Yes it is" the professor agrees "But it is also a true one. She will not forgive you. So explain to her why you left, and stay. She will need you".

"She doesn't need the Runt" Victor snaps "So he can fuck off".

"And I won't tolerate any of that either" the professor replies "If I catch you fighting even once, you are both out. Do you understand?".

"Just here to help" Victor replies as his smirk widens a little.

Logan turns towards Victor with a disgusted look on his face "Since when do you 'help'?"

"This is my mate Jimmy-boy, I'll crawl through the gates of hell for her".

"You can bet your ass that's where you're going" Logan replies "And this mating thing is fucking bullshit. This ain't the 19th century no more. She doesn't need him Charles. She's dead scared of him".

"Yes" the professor nods "I will admit, Victor and Phoebe got off on… a somewhat rusty start. But Hank assures me that this feral mating thing is a scientifically proven fact and not just a theory. I am not saying that Phoebe is Victor's mate or that if she is, she has no choice in the matter, but should we not allow them to figure that out themselves?"

"Fine. But if he hurts her, I will cut-"

"He won't Logan. Mister Creed will not harm her".

"I'll believe it when I see it. And if he proofs me right, I'll cut his goddamn head off".

* * *

"Hank?" she calls out as she walks into their lab.

"Phoebe" Hank lets out a deep breath in relief "It is so good to see you my dear" he hugs her tightly for a moment "I was so worried when Logan called to let me know what had happened and that you were on your way".

Phoebe smiles meekly as she takes a step back "I am glad to be back. Though, not so happy with the welcoming home committee".

"Ah, yes" Hank scratches his neck "Victor, yes, well, uhm, that is indeed unfortunate".

"Hank I need to ask you this: did you say to the professor that Victor is my mate and therefore should stay here?".

Hank looks a bit uncomfortable "I did Phoebe. I said that he very well could be".

Her eyes widen because of what she's hearing right now "Why would you do that? He scares me Hank".

"It is my professional belief that Victor could help you deal with the stages that you are going through right now. And I also believe that he might be your feral mate".

"The mate thing is bullshit Hank" she angrily replies, even though she doesn't believe her own words.

"I assure you that it is not".

"Even if it isn't, it should be my choice".

"And it is".

"No it's not! You're all inviting him in, you're all forgetting that he is Sabretooth and that he could really hurt me!".

"Phoebe, if he's your mate, then Victor would never, ever do anything to hurt you. He will forever have the instinct to protect and care for you. And with a mate like Victor Creed, you will never have to worry about anything, no one will ever even think about hurting you".

"I cannot believe you're siding with him!" she raises her voice "You are supposed to be _my_ friend".

"I am your friend" Hank calmly replies "But there are certain things you do not understand about thi-"

"Bullshit!" she exclaims "You are siding with him! You're pushing me towards him. Towards a murderer and a psycho!".

"Phoebe please, let me explain some-".

"No!" she yells loudly "I refuse to be some biologically programmed animal. I refuse to be claimed by another biologically programmed animal, especially when that animal is fucking Sabretooth!".

"He only wants to-".

"What?!" she continues to interrupt Hank "Claim me? Mark me? Rape me?! No thank you, I can do without all that! I would rather die!".

"YOU WILL DIE!" Hank suddenly roars back at her, his voice thundering throughout the entire lab.

She's never heard Hank yell at her, or at anyone for that matter. She blinks rapidly several times as she stares at him. His face is the angriest face she's ever seen.

"You will die Phoebe" he calmly repeats himself with grated teeth.

She frowns "I don't understand".

"I wasn't ever going to tell you this. But now that there's a chance that it won't happen, now that there is Victor, I have to tell you what your future holds. You will die if you do not let your feral mate claim you after the last feral cycle".

She gives him the most disgusted look ever "Because he infected me when he bit me?".

Hank shakes his head at her "No Phoebe. The mark is a good thing. It keeps you safe. It enables Victor to roughly know what you're feeling, for example when you're in trouble. But female ferals in general, are not capable of living long past their last feral cycle".

She looks confused and slightly panicked "Why?".

Hank takes a deep breath and exhales as he shakes his head slowly "I wish I knew. I also wish I knew how to prevent it, but I don't. No one does".

"So-"

She doesn't know what to say. Her head is on the edge of exploding due to this unwelcome information overload.

"My future is either to die young, or spend my life of eternity with Victor Creed? With Sabretooth?!".

Hank looks at the ground, slightly embarrassed "It won't be eternity, you'll grow to be between 700 to 800 years old. Then you will both die of old age like other people. Your regeneration factor will prevent your body from truly aging though".

She's on the edge of crying by now as she continuously shakes her head, trying to deny what she's hearing. She's 25 now. Her last feral cycle could be here any minute...

"Please read this" Hank says as he hands her a book "It's my research on ferals. And the findings of scientists that came before me".

She looks at the book. She's seen it before, but never wished to read it because of the subject. She had no desire to learn more about ferals.

She takes the book "I need to be alone right now".

Before she leaves, she turns around in the doorway "Hank?".

"Yes?".

"How would I..." she pauses, looking for the words "How can I tell if he's my mate or not? I mean, where's the scientific proof?".

Hank smiles reassuringly at her "You'll know Phoebe. But the only proof is what you feel. Listen to what your instincts tell you. Ferals have an inexplicable connection and attraction to one another. You will know because you will be drawn to him. It's like nothing you've felt before".

She turns around and walks off, incredibly disappointed.

She already knows then.


	6. Chapter 6: Tomorrow

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews and support! I really appreciate it guys :-)  
**

* * *

It's 10 past 2 in the middle of the night when she finally closes the book and sighs.

Hank purposely kept the research from her. He didn't want her to know that she would only live until just after her last feral cycle at the age of 25.

Which is her exact age right now.

She throws the book on the table, pours herself a drink and starts pacing through her big room. She looks around. She's glad to be back. Her room is nice and comforting.

But nothing can comfort her after the shit she just read.

Everything Hank said, was true. And it's not just his research validating it, there's loads of research from his colleagues and other scientists in the book. Some of the research dates back to 1920. And some of the feral subjects were born between 1300 and 1400. It was fucking ridiculous.

And all researchers come to the same conclusion: ferals have mates for life. Mates that are basically meant to be for some fucked up reason. Their mutations are alike and they cannot be kept apart.

However, that doesn't mean they like each other. It's instinctive. On a human level, they may still hate each other's guts and yet they will not be able to leave each other alone because they are constantly drawn to one another.

She knows it's true. Her rational side is fighting like hell, but her inner feral wants to go to him. Wants to see him. Touch him. Let him touch her.

She pushes the unwelcoming feelings off her, Victor Creed is a villain.

Also, she refuses to be some biologically programmed mammal. She is more than that and she will proof it to them. She is more than just a feral mutant who can't control her feral instincts. She's just as human as anyone else.

Tears dwell up in her eyes. She starts to breath heavily as she suddenly realizes what it all means.

To die or to spend her life with Victor Creed. She couldn't possibly spend her life with a killer like that. He would be cruel to her. Her life as she knows it, would be over.

Suddenly her door opens.

Victor is standing in the doorway.

Immediately she's drawn to him, her senses wish her to go closer to him. But she fights them off and answers only to her rational side.

"What the hell Creed".

"What are you doing?" he asks as he walks into her room.

She shakes her head "None of your business and get out, it's the middle of the fucking night".

He shrugs "So? You weren't asleep".

He purposely neglects to mention that he felt her pain and slight panic attack, so he thought something was wrong, his instincts instantly telling him to go to her, forgetting the part where her rational self did not welcome him into her life yet.

She looks at him with suspicion "How did you know I wasn't asleep yet?".

"The mark".

She narrows her eyes "So it's a tracking device hm? That's nice. Now even my feelings aren't private anymore".

He growls in agitation "It simply strengthens our bond Kitten. A bond that was already there. It enables me to feel a portion of what you feel".

"There is no fucking bond between us" she snaps "And don't call me that anymore".

She's tired and confused and she really can do without this shit, especially at this hour.

He sits himself down on her couch and picks up the books "I see" he smirks "So this is what's wrong".

"Who says something is wrong?" she defensively crosses her arms.

"I can feel it Kitten" he replies "So did you read all of it?".

Victor knows the book and the research that it contains.

She doesn't reply. She simply stares at him.

He rolls his eyes as he puts down the book again "Care to share your professional opinion?".

"I don't wanna talk about it" she says as she sits down on the other couch, opposite from him "And I don't wanna talk to you, so leave me alone".

Victor gets off the couch. For a moment she think he'll leave. But he doesn't. He walks around the table and sits down next to her.

She swallows hard, trying to ignore all the feelings this simple gesture cause her to experience. He's so close and part of her wants to curl up against him and forget about the rest of the world. Just give in and accept him into her life forever.

Which is completely insane since this stranger tried to abduct her only two days ago.

"I am more than just an animal" she suddenly whispers as she gets up and leaves the room.

In the kitchen she finds Logan.

"Creed givin' you a hard time?".

"Nothing I can't handle" she shrugs it off.

Phoebe opens the fridge, picks up a can of soda and sits down at the kitchen bar.

"Need me to decapitate him for you?".

She chuckles sadly at Logan. As she rests her head on her hands, she wonders why she doesn't want Victor decapitated. Her rational side is screaming at her to get away from him. Alarm bells ringing constantly and what not. He's a dangerous man and nothing like her.

And yet she's drawn to him by some strange force of nature.

He's extremely attractive, but it's not only that.

"Do we even know how to kill ferals?" she asks Logan, but she already knows the answer.

"It's difficult" he replies.

"So" she continues the conversation as she sips from the can "Did you and him grow up together?".

She couldn't deny she was a little curious about Victor's background for some reason. But she wouldn't ask him in person, not yet anyway.

"No" Logan answers as he leans against the counter "We have different mothers and it took a while before I found out that his father was also mine. We grew up differently because of it".

"Differently? How so?".

"T'was a long time ago Phoebe, times were different. His father, a notorious drunk, was cruel to him. Abusive, called him a freak. Pulled out his fingernails, filed down his teeth and locked him away".

She can't help but feel bad for Victor "That's horrible".

He notices her pained expression "Don't go feeling bad for him Phoebe, he doesn't deserve it".

She ignores his comment "Then what happened?".

"Let's just say, things escalated, our parents died and Victor and I left together".

Logan runs his hands through his hair, he doesn't want to talk about Victor. He wants to talk about them.

"Phoebe I want to explain why I left four years ago".

She rolls her eyes and puts down the can "Would be nice". Her voice is filled with sarcasm suddenly.

"I brought you here when you were 14 because I cared about you, I still care".

She doesn't interrupt, this better be one damn good explanation.

"But four years ago I visited Victor in Canada and he smelled something on me. It was only faint, but he was convinced that I somehow carried the smell of his mate. I instantly understood what this meant. He was smelling you. I convinced him that he was crazy, that he smelled some other random female feral I'd been in contact with but he didn't believe me. We fought, I managed to knock him out for a few minutes and when he came to, he needed a little while before his memory would completely return to him. I got out but understood that I needed to be away from you, so he would never ever smell you again".

She looks down at the counter with a pained expression "I had almost no one back then Logan. Even other mutants were sometimes scared of me when I went into feral cycle, or when I got angry. You understood. I thought you were my friend".

"I was, I am your friend. I care about you Phoebe, that's why I needed to keep him away from you. Go back to Canada, keep an eye on him, make sure he never came near Xavier's school and you".

"I was really lonely Logan. And for the first year I thought I'd done something wrong".

"It was the only way to keep you from him".

She scoffs, tears making room for anger "No it wasn't. I was 21 Logan. A grown woman. You could've told me, explained it to me. Everyone here would've helped us. The least you could have done, was explain things to me. Send me a goddamn text or letter or just something!".

"Phoebe I-".

She refuses to listen.

She gets up and walks off, Logan can suck it.

As she walks towards her bedroom and through the corridors, she's suddenly stopped by a massive figure in the dark, blocking her way.

Creed.

Again.

She growls in agitation, it's getting really late for this shit.

He's blocking her way, his big arm resting against the wall and his body blocking the hallway.

"Explain to me why you're friends with my little brother Phoebe".

She looks at him intensely "He's not my friend Creed, he's an asshole and so are you. Now move".

Victor grins, his fangs showing in the process. He can smell her attraction to him.

"Are you sure that's how you feel Kitten?".

She closes her eyes and sighs, leaning back against the wall. She's simply too tired for this shit right now.

"Please. Victor".

He leans into her.

Her hands move up his arm to push him away. He flexes his muscles in response and it effects her greatly. Her eyes shoot open and she gazes into his dark eyes, fire dwelling up inside her. No one should be allowed to have arms like these. She tries to redirect her gaze.

He leans in some more. The way she's looking at him right now, with those big doe eyes, her back pressed against the walls, her arms pressing against his without using real power. It's driving him fucking nuts and he can feel his pants tightening.

He brings his lips close to her ear, his hot breath tickling the sensitive skin "You can't stay away from me any more than I can be away from you little kitten. So stop being so goddamn stubborn and accept it".

The closeness of his body brings her to the verge of giving in, but his words anger her instead. The reminder that she was nothing more than a biologically programmed feral, meant to be someone's mate and nothing else, makes her furious.

She pushes him off her and bares her teeth.

"Is that so?" she hisses as she looks at him with violent eyes "Well then Creed, get ready to spend your life with someone who hates your guts!".

She storms off to her room and drops down on the bed.

It's past 3 a.m. now and sleep still doesn't come. All she does is toss and turn while her muscles ache from fatigue.

Tears leave her eyes unexpectedly. She's tired. That's probably why she feels so goddamn emotional. And then there's the fact that she only just found out that she won't live long past her current age of 25. And that she has no choice but to let Victor Creed claim her because they're practically robots with no free will.

It's all too much and she doesn't know what she did to deserve any of this shit.

She smells him only just before he puts his heavy weight down on her bed, pulling her against him.

She doesn't even struggle. There's no resistance at all, she just lets it happen. She doesn't know why though. Maybe she's too tired, or maybe she wants this.

"Leave me alone Victor" she whispers quietly.

"You're upset" is all he says as he inhales her scents.

She wants to reply with a nasty 'No shit Creed', but she's not in the mood for another fight.

She knows he can feel her pain, she knows that's why he's here. Because the feral bond disables him from staying away from her when she's upset or in trouble.

The feeling of his arms around her is a welcoming one, she has to admit. She won't say it out loud, but it feels so nice. She wants to disappear in them and never come back. The places where his bare skin touches her bare skin are now relaxed by his warmth.

She closes her eyes and lets her instinct take over. She doesn't always need to fight. She's allowed to lay in her own room, on her own bed, with him. It's not like they're doing anything indecent. Nothing he can use against her tomorrow.

She's upset and now she's enjoying the feel of his arms around her, his heavy weight pressed against her back and his face in her hair.

She listens to his breathing and the beating of his heart. It relaxes her. As if all the bad feelings and thoughts disappear simply due to his presence.

Suddenly Phoebe realizes that Victor did not ask for any of this either. He was probably living a perfectly happy live in Canada, when suddenly his instincts told him to go after her.

She sighs and turns around in his arms.

He's shocked by her reaction when her arms snake around his waist and one of her legs entangle his as she curls up against him some more, her face pressed against his chest tightly.

He holds his breath for a few seconds, trying not to break the moment. Also, trying hard not to get a raging hard on.

"I don't really hate your guts, I just-" she doesn't quite know what else she wants to say.

He presses her closer to him and pulls the sheets over the both of them "Get some sleep Kitten" he grumbles into her hair.

She's half dazed already "Maybe we should talk a little tomorrow" she murmurs sleepily.

"Yes" he replies quietly "Tomorrow".

* * *

 **AN: In case you're interested; the reason I'm writing so fast these days is because I've got a lot of spare time on my hands right now. I've got a new teaching position at a different university which doesn't start until August 15th. I'm very excited for it and I've got a 6 week holiday until then lol! :-D**

 **And so far, the ideas haven't stopped coming yet, so no writers block yet :-D Yaaaay!**


	7. Chapter 7: Thoughtful

The next morning Victor is already gone when she wakes up. She looks to the side at the empty spot and feels relieve. It would've been awkward and uncomfortable were he still here. And he surely would've used it against her. She throws her head back in the pillows as she groans, frustrated with herself for giving in so easily last night. She wanted him to stay, she did not object when he pulled her against him and she curled up to him like a little kitten...

Phoebe slams into the pillows with clenched fists. Anger and frustration boiling up inside her. He will use this against her. God damn it, if only she'd shown a little more restraint so she could've kicked him out.

However, part of her is also disappointed that he's gone already. His scent is still strong on her pillows and sheets. She roles her face in it and inhales deeply. That is one unbelievably sweet smell. Hard to stay away from. If not impossible.

There's no one here to see her do this, so there's no harm in. And his smell, his scent, they're extremely hard to pull away from.

Phoebe groans and punches the pillows some more as she gets out of bed. Time for a long shower and some decent clothes. At 11 a.m. she's got a class to teach so this Victor bullshit needs to be far from her mind.

An hour later, when she walks through the hallway, she passes Logan.

"Morning" she greets him rather icy.

"You've got his stench all over you" Logan spits.

"Up yours Logan" she continues her walk without stopping or even looking at him.

"Language Phoebe" Scott is suddenly walking next to her. She rolls her eyes.

"And that goes for you too pink-eye" she replies as she opens the door to her class and leaves him standing.

"Morning everyone" she greets her class warmly "I hope you've all slept as well as I did because today we'll be discussing cell theory. And at the end of class I'll be handing out your grades for the papers you wrote on homeostasis. For now I can tell you that you've all passed, so congratulations".

The class cheers and Phoebe smiles widely at them. She loves teaching, especially to these kids who are motivated and eager to learn. Not all of them enjoy biology, but they do need to pass it. She feels it's her job to motivate and inspire them, but for some of them it's good enough to just pass a test so they can get on with it and focus on subjects they like better.

At the end of class she hands out the papers and lets them know to contact her if they have questions or concerns about their grading.

"Miss" Alex raises his hand instantly.

"Yes Alex?"

"For our next paper, I was thinking about writing about feral mutants and stuff. For example, about you and that man who arrived here yesterday, the Sabretooth?".

Alex is grinning and more laughter comes from the rest of the student. They're all looking at Phoebe in anticipation.

Phoebe can't help but laugh with them.

"Yes Alex, you could do that" she replies ironically "But since our the next semester is about bacteria, I will fail you if you do so".

Now Phoebe is the one grinning smugly.

The class laughs again. Riley jokingly throws a little ball of paper at Alex' head.

"What about the semester after that?" Alex continues "It's about genetics then, so my subject about ferals would be perfect. I could also interview you and him".

Phoebe smirks as she cracks her neck "Oh Alex. If only you were as interested in cell theory as you are in my love life, you'd ace every test I give you".

She bites her lip at the wrong choice of words.

" _Love_ life miss?!" the class suddenly cheers and mischievous snickering echoes throughout the classroom. "So it's true then!" several students start whistling.

Phoebe holds up her hands, trying hard not to laugh with them "I meant private life guys, thank you very much. And did you all not hear me when I said class dismissed?".

"But we wanna know more about the man in the long creepy coat" Riley joins in.

Phoebe is slightly flushed and can't stop laughing which makes it difficult for the kids to stop asking questions about Victor Creed, or as they call him; Sabretooth.

Finally, after some more slightly inappropriate questions, she manages to end the storm of questions, but only because Charles Xavier enters the class to teach a different one.

"Until tomorrow miss!" several students call after her as she exits the class.

She waves and chuckles as she walks out the door.

Unbelievable. Some of these kids...

* * *

For the next few days she decides to avoid Victor as much as possible. Apparently he has a job, so it's not even that hard. She wonders what he does, although she's quite sure she already knows what he does for a living. Besides, Logan told her.

By the end of the week after class, she decides to search out Rogue again. They've been friends ever since they started school here together and they see each other practically every day. Rogue teaches history and they hate each other's subjects which makes for good conversation.

When she crosses the corridors and walks around the corner she bumps straight into him.

These days it's hard to smell where he is exactly, since he's basically everywhere and so is his scent. At least for her. She smells him the entire day long, everywhere.

Her glasses fall to the floor and he picks them up.

He raises his brows "You have feral eye sight, so what are these for?".

"None of your business" she replies defensively as she crosses her arms.

He cocks a brow and smirks "Just curious Kitten, no need to get your panties in a twist".

"Yeah, well-" she stammers, slightly bewildered by his sudden appearance "Curiosity killed the cat".

"So why do you need them?" he ignores her remark.

"I don't" she replies as she takes them from him "The glasses make me look older and more serious. Comes in handy when teaching at my age".

It irritates her instantly that she answered him. She doesn't need to explain this to him. She puts the glasses back on "Can I help you with something?".

Victor smirks. For someone who slept peacefully in his arms a few nights back, she has a lot of attitude.

"Your boss man asked me to start feral training with you as soon as possible. So tomorrow at 8 p.m. we start".

Phoebe cocks her head "Tomorrow at 8? Ah damn, I'm afraid I can't do that. Shit, I was so looking forward to it Creed. But I've got this thing you know".

"What thing?" he grumbles.

"Well you know, I'm cooking a massive vegetarian dinner for my vegetarian tree lover association".

For a moment he looks mildly shocked, disgusted even as he stares at her.

Phoebe slowly starts to grin "That was a joke Creed. I'm not a fucking veggie, how would that even work? And where is that famous feral sense of humor I keep hearing about, hm?".

He smirks and suddenly pushes his body against hers. She groans, her back is slammed against the wall behind her, her front is in full contact with Victor's.

He brings his mouth down to her ear "Tomorrow, 8 o'clock, be there. Or I'll come and get you. How did you enjoy that last time Kitten?".

His voice is deep and she can feel his breath on her face. She subconsciously licks her lips as she gazes at him.

"This man bothering you Phoebe?".

It's Rogue. She's standing next to them suddenly and is slowly taking off one of her gloves as she gives Victor a deadly glare.

Victor carefully moves away from Phoebe.

"That's what I thought" Rogue replies as she stares at Victor.

Rogue sticks out her gloved hand to Phoebe "Wanna go for a walk and eat something?".

Phoebe smiles meekly, still a little off guard by the feeling of Victor's body against hers "Great idea".

Before they can walk off, Victor pulls her flush against him "You smell like you're disappointed we got interrupted there Kitten" he whispers darkly and then suddenly lets go of her arm as he walks off.

She wants to reply that he shouldn't get any crazy ideas, but the words are stuck in her throat.

"So" Rogue decides to start the conversation "How are you handling this situation with Creed?" she asks as they walk across the yard.

They've talked about it before, so Rogue knows the whole feral mating story.

Phoebe shrugs "I've decided I'm not gonna let him get to me anymore. But everything feels so different these days. My life is upside down you know. It's weird that this man, who I know on a rational level is a very dangerous man, can bring out-" she stammers a little, not really wishing to finish her sentence "Certain feelings I didn't think I had".

"Sexual feelings?".

Phoebe definitely doesn't want to answer that. "I always believed there was something wrong with me because I never had those" she replies sadly.

"I know" Rogue sits down next to her "And I've always told you that there isn't".

Phoebe chuckles at the memories "I used to think that perhaps I was A-sexual, because I was never attracted to anyone".

"You had a minor fling for Logan once" Rogue shoves her playfully.

Phoebe smiles as she thinks back on it "Hank says ferals are most likely only capable of being attracted to other ferals. It wouldn't surprise me either, knowing what I know of genetics and mating in the animal kingdom".

"But this with Victor is different right?" Rogue guesses her thoughts "Can you even compare it to that high school crush you had on Logan?".

Phoebe scoffs out a laugh "No. I can't. It is completely different".

"Try and explain it to me".

Phoebe groans "I really don't want to".

"Why?".

"I-" she bites her lips "I don't want to say it out loud. Those feelings I have towards him-" she thinks carefully about her words again "They agitate me".

"Oh my God" Rogue snickers "You're angry because you have feelings for him. That's why you fight it so hard. It's your rational self against your better instincts".

"Well, that's the thing Rogue" Phoebe replies sarcastically with her hands in the air "They aren't feelings, are they? They are signals that my inner feral is sending to my brain because after years of studying biology and teaching it, I came to find out that I am no more than a biologically programmed mammal without a free will".

Rogue takes a deep breath as she thinks about how to falsify her friend's radical theory.

"Phoebe, when other people are attracted to each other, it has nothing to do with common sense either. You meet someone and in a second your brain decides whether or not this person is sexually attractive to you. This is not that different, its simply a stronger bond".

Except, other people don't die if they decide not to follow their urges. But Phoebe decides not to tell Rogue because she knows what Rogue would do. Even Rogue would then side with Victor if it meant Phoebe would live.

Phoebe looks at Rogue with a mischievous grin "You find it romantic don't you?".

Rogue roars with laughter "I do, I'm sorry! Imagine this: Two people who are meant to be. The chance of them finding each other in time is close to none. But then they do. Come on, it's the most romantic thing I've ever heard".

Phoebe can't help but laugh with her "You're sick. And you've watched too many Disney movies".

"You haven't watched enough of them. Anyway, you never answered my question Phoebe".

Phoebe sighs "Fine, what do you want to know?".

"What is it that you really feel for him when you see him? Forget his history, the fact that he abducted you and all that, just tell me what you feel when you're near him".

The question slightly annoys her. She knows it's wrong to cut her friend off, and that she should talk about things like this. And perhaps it would be good to talk about it, perhaps it would take off the load a little.

"What do you want me to say?" Phoebe starts to explain as they walk across the yard towards a big oak "I think about having sex with him all the time, yes, I can't help it. I can't ignore his smell because it's mind numbing and always around and I am more than just extremely attracted to him, it's driving me fucking nuts. He's in my head and my feral side is begging me to let go and give into him. But as soon as I let out those feelings, once I start admitting to it, it's too real. I am programmed to want him Rogue. And that's simply not fair".

Rogue bites her lip, she doesn't agree with her friend.

"Hypothetically, what would happen if you do let him claim you and accept him as your so called mate?".

Phoebe makes a face "I dunno".

"I mean" Rogue continues as she thinks about a way to form her question "When ferals accept each other, what happens after? Do you stay together and do you automatically like each other?".

"No" Phoebe replies determinedly "You are drawn to one another. You feel the constant need to be with this person and make sure he or she is safe and in good health. And that attraction is extremely intense. But it's not a given that you'll like each other's personality. We're still humans. We still have-" Phoebe suddenly stops talking.

Rogue smirks "Free will?".

Phoebe chuckles "You got me there, so I'll give you this one".

"Oh man, you walked straight into that" Rogue continues to laugh some more "But it would be nice though, right?" she finally says as she's gets a hold of herself again "To have someone who always has your back, unconditionally. Always wants to be with you and only you, no one else. Always safe, always protected by someone who cares more about you than anyone could ever care for someone?".

Phoebe blushes slightly at the thought. The way Rogue puts this, it does sound nice. More than nice.

"You know what's funny?" Phoebe wonders "I called my mom the other night, told her everything. And besides the fact that she was shocked, she said exactly what you just said".

"Because we're smart and we know you" Rogue winks.

"Ah shit" Phoebe suddenly remembers something "My car, it's still at his place, where ever that is. I need to get it or arrange for someone to get it. I Almost forgot".

"No I think your car is here already".

"Huh? What do you mean?".

"I heard Creed talking to Hank, he drove it here".

Anger spikes "He drove my car?!".

"Yeah, he was complaining about it being too small for him and being all careful with it because of emotional value" Rogue replies in a meaningful way, as if Phoebe should be honored or thankful somehow "I think he somehow knew it used to be your dad's car and realized how important is was for you. That's nice of him right?".

Phoebe chuckles, Rogue obviously started to join Creed's camp as cupid.

"I guess it's kinda thoughtful of him" she finally admits.

* * *

 **AN: I know, it's kind of a filler. But we need Phoebe to talk to a friend about what she thinks and feels, because she sure as hell won't admit in a conversation with Victor, right? xD At least, I don't think that would make sense at this point.**

 **p.s. last night I dreamt that Victor and I had a kitten together, it was weird. But the kitten was cute. Though in real life I am allergic...**


	8. Chapter 8: Not terrible

**AN: Thanks for reviewing guys, really awesome!  
So far this is my favorite chapter ;-)**

* * *

"When are you leaving Victor?" Logan grumbles.

"Don't worry Jimmy, right after I fuck our little friend into oblivion, we're outa here" he grins wickedly.

Logan growls visciously, that was not what he meant.

"She doesn't want you Victor, get that through your thick head".

Victor chuckles as he shakes his head. His little brother obviously wasn't very up to date on what went on in this mansion.

"She has no choice Jimmy, because she's mine. And after her last feral cycle I will make her mine" he grins meaningfully.

"You will do nothing!" Logan brawls "You will not force her into anything. I swear to God I will fucking gut you if you try".

"You _do_ understand the part about her dying if I don't, right?" Victor replies calmly.

It seems that these days, Victor is a lot more in control than his little brother. Or at least not as easily angered as Logan.

Logan gives him a deadly glare instead, not knowing what to say to that.

"You treat her like a fucking posession" he finally grumbles.

Victor suddenly slams both his fists down at the table and leans forward "That's because she belongs to me! She is my goddamn birth right and nothing will come between us".

Doctor Hank McCoy enters the scene.

"You primates sure make a lot of noise" he simply states as he yawns and takes a sip from his coffee "Some people would like to enjoy their day off in peace and quiet".

"Sorry fur ball" Logan replies "But if this jack ass over here wouldn't-".

"Logan" Hank cuts him off as he holds up his hand "I've already heard enough from the both of you. You can stop fighting now. Phoebe is perfectly capable of making her own decisions".

Now it's Victor's turn to growl viciously "She's as stubborn as Jimmy" he cuts in "She's considering death just to prove she doesn't need a mate. She needs to be saved from her stubborn little attitude and that is exactly what I will do".

"The only person she needs to be saved from, is you" Logan raises his voice as his adamantium claws came out once more.

"She is MY mate! She's my birth right and she belongs to me!".

"She isn't your goddamn property Victor!".

"She's mine! I know it and so does she!".

"If you so much as lay one finger on her, I will-".

"I have every right to claim her!" Victor's voice thunders throughout the room.

Hank has heard enough.

"Gentlemen. " Hank interrupts. "Logan, you were asked for by the professor".

Logan grumbles something inaudible and leaves the kitchen angrily, followed by the eyes of doctor Hank McCoy who then turns to Victor.

"Mister Creed, I would like to offer you my advice and you can do with that whatever pleases you. You see, I am older than I care to say. Though, in my experience with women, I have learned that they do not appreciate being treated as property."

"Just spit it out doc" Victor narrows his eyes in suspicion.

"I've known Phoebe for over 10 years now. I've educated her, I've seen her grown up and I guided her when needed. And even though she is a teacher here, and an adult, she's still very young. Especially in comparison to us. This situation has-" Hank thinks about his words for a second "Surprised her, the least. Her world as she knew it, has been turned upside down. She's afraid and she hasn't had someone like her to talk to since Logan left her without any explanation what so ever".

"Yeah, well" Victor grumbles "That's what he does. But are you gonna get to the point anytime soon?".

"Instead of always demanding that she be yours, perhaps you could _ask_ her".

Victor frowns "She has no choice doc. She's gonna die otherwise".

"Yes" Hank sighs "I know that, you know that and Phoebe is slowly starting to realize that also. But that does not change a thing. You should approach her with more care. For example, ask her out".

"Out?".

Hank only just manages to suppress his eyes rolling in their sockets "On a date mister Creed".

Victor scoffs "I don't need to ask my own mate out on a date. She already wants me. I can smell it".

"On a feral level, you are right. She does want you, probably. She's attracted to you and drawn to you constantly. But she is also a human being mister Creed. And a very stubborn one".

"No shit" Victor growls.

"And that human being, that rational side of hers, well, you need to persuade that part of her".

"After I fuck and claim her, I've got all the time in the world to persuade her" Victor replies with a wicked grin on his face.

Hank sighs and shakes his head "I am not the enemy here mister Creed, I am in fact on your side because I believe you two to be feral mates and I have no desire to watch Phoebe die because of her feisty and proud personality. I care for her as if she was my own child. But it would be in both your interests if you'd learn to get along".

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Victor wonders in agitation as he contemplates on how the encounters with his mate had gone so far.

Except for the night she curled up to him and slept in his arms of course. He smirks lustfully at the memory, she had smelled fucking hot for him without knowing it herself.

"Train with her like the professor asked. Phoebe has much to learn about controlling her feral side. Teach her about being a feral, get to know her, find out what she likes. Perhaps she will start to take a liking in you because believe me; you won't get her if you solely rely on this feral attraction. You will need to win her over. Not just psychically but mainly her stubborn and rational mind".

With that, the blue doctor leaves the room. Leaving Victor Creed to dwell on his advice in frustration.

* * *

That night she strolls through the kitchen, opening up cabinets as she looks for a good pan and something with meat on it. She's hungry and not tired.

Sleepless nights are a given lately. Except for that one night when Victor suddenly decided to sleep with her in her bed. She has to admit, that was a good night with a lot of sleep.

But the last couple of nights were nothing like that.

She cracks her neck as she puts some bread in the toaster and some bacon and eggs in the pan.

"Can't sleep Kitten?" his voice is taunting as always.

She turns around. He's standing in the doorway, leaning casually against the door post. The black sleeveless shirt is showing off his arms and shoulders and it's the first thing she notices.

"No" she replies as she faces the stove again "I can't. Lately it's kinda difficult. Ever since my life got turned upside down by some other feral mutant who decided that I could either die or spend my life with him, sleep isn't really coming" she replies sarcastically.

"I decided nothing" he simply replies "Nature did".

She drops her shoulders. Her reply was perhaps more hostile than he deserves. What he says is true, it wasn't his decision. But she doesn't like to admit that.

"Why are you here Victor?".

He shrugs as he sits down at the kitchen bar "Just like to see if you're okay".

She closes her eyes and sighs. He just made her feel even more guilty for being a complete bitch.

"Do you want some?".

She means food.

He grins "Please".

Did she hear that correctly?

Out of decency, she makes him a plate also. They sit down at the kitchen bar and eat in silence. The atmosphere is not unpleasant, it's not an uncomfortable silence. It's just a silence in which they eat.

When she's done eating she turns around to make some tea. She leans against the counter with her back towards him, biting her lip and contemplating about whether to ask him or not.

He smells her worry before she can even consider it.

"Something wrong?".

She swallows hard and looks down at the counter. She's definitely not going to look him in the eye when asking him.

"This last feral cycle thing" she hesitantly starts to talk "How bad is it?".

He cocks his head while looking at her back "What do you mean?".

"I read somewhere that it can get pretty bad. But what is it really like? What was it like for you?".

He's suddenly behind her, locking her between him and the kitchen counter. Only this time, it's without any force. She closes her eyes and relaxes a little.

"It can get pretty bad" he answers her honestly "You will get sick, high fever and that kinda shit. And it will hurt, like someone's kicking you internally. But only for a while. One night and it will be over" he tries to reassure her.

"Was it like that for you?" she wonders.

He slowly moves her hair away from her neck, his fingers now caressing the sensitive skin where his mark is still lingering and always will be "Yes" he finally replies "But it won't be as bad for you".

"Why not?" she quietly asks as she closes her eyes again. His fingers on her skin are highly distracting. Not to mention his body against hers...

"Because I'll be there Kitten" he replies "And you're stronger than most ferals".

She knows the last part is a white lie probably, but it's nice of him to mention it.

"Did you have someone to help you through it?".

The question is mainly a diversion since her skin is on fire from his touch and she really needs to keep talking in order not to get too carried away by him.

"No" he answers her.

Both his arms are moving over her now. Stroking her hair, her neck, lingering over her arms.

His touch is heavenly and so is the feeling of him standing so close behind her, against her even. But it also reminds her of some pretty hard facts. The promises he made for after her feral cycle. That he would claim her, which meant rape her, even if she was unwilling.

Phoebe turns around with her head up to face him "How long do you think a female feral can live after the last cycle? I mean, without being 'claimed'?".

She hates that word.

Victor narrows his eyes on her, they're darker now "I don't know" he replies dangerously slow "And I will not find out with you as a test subject".

She makes a face. This is exactly what annoys her so. You can't have one decent conversation about this with Victor Creed, without him letting her know that he's already decided for her.

"So what you're saying is, the last feral cycle will be bad. But the day after will be absolutely terrible?".

His eyes darken even more at her words as he inhales sharply.

Suddenly he pulls her flush against him, crashing his lips onto hers, disabling her from going anywhere. His big hand reaches into her thick hair, pulling her head back slightly as he takes what he wants from her.

His lips are rough and the kiss is demanding and hungry. Her body instantly gives into it, her mouth opens to grant him passage. She moans intensely, but it's not because she's objecting. Her arms entangle his neck, pressing him closer to her. She can't help but return the hungry kiss as he wraps his arm around her.

He lifts her up without any effort, she's tiny next to him. Her legs wrap themselves around his waist and he slams her against the wall. His mouth moves over her lips and onto her neck and Phoebe can't help but gasp lustfully when his teeth scrape against her skin. Every limb inside her body is hungry for him.

Hungry for more.

Then, as sudden as it came, he breaks the kiss and gazes straight into her eyes, almost piercing her soul "Was that so terrible for you?" he growls compellingly.

She blinks several time, still completely out of breath as she stares back at him. Her eyes narrow because he broke the kiss so suddenly.

She wants more.

Phoebe is still a little flabbergasted as he carefully puts her down on the floor again, remaining close to her and never breaking eye contact. With his arm still around her waist and his front in touch with hers.

He's waiting for an answer, she can see it in his eyes that are still dark and full of promises.

No it was not terrible for her.

But Victor Creed does not decide whether or not she would get raped. No matter how much she's drawn to him, she is the one in control of her body and mind. Not him.

"Answer me Kitten".

Slowly the stubborn thoughts return to her. Her rational side is back and she takes a deep breath.

"No" she finally whispers "It was not terrible" she answers him honestly.

He smirks down at her.

"But just so you know, I haven't yet decided on what I'll do after my last feral cycle. So don't get any ideas in your head about raping and claiming me Victor Creed. It's still _my_ choice and it will never be your choice".

She wants to walk away after smart mouthing him. But within seconds he all but slams her up against the wall, his strong claw gripping loosely around her neck.

"Let me tell you this kitten" he hisses against her face violently "Once your last feral cycle kicks in, I will be there. And I will be there the next day when it's over to fuck your brains out and claim you. Call it rape, I don't give a shit. And fight me all you want, but I've waited 200 years for you. And I ain't letting you die because you're a stubborn fucking bitch!". 

* * *

**AN: There you have it. Victor making himself really clear xD**


	9. Chapter 9: Nothing perverse

**AN: Oh wow, this story really doesn't look anything like the original one so far, xD Oh well who cares, I'm having a blast**

* * *

Her head shoots up as he knocks on her office door.

She cocks her head "Holy shit Creed, I didn't think you did knocking".

"I'll knock you of your boots, just gimme the word" he instantly replies with a smug grin .

She rolls her eyes "Should've known you would turn a fun and innocent joke into something perverse".

"Nothing perverse about fucking your brains out".

"Alright!" she replies with wide open eyes "What is it you want? No. Wait. Stop. Let me rephrase that: why are you here?" she quickly shakes her head again "No. That's no good either. Alright, this way then: what is the actual reason you just knocked on my door?".

Victor's grinning widely by now "Dunno what you're fussing about Kitten, but it's time for your training".

"God damn it" she groans as she looks down at the papers on her desk "Was hoping you'd forget".

He raises a brow "Really Kitten? Were you really hoping for that?" he asks most sarcastically.

Victor opens the door for her. Without answering she gets up and follows him out.

"Where are we headed?" she asks in suspicion once they're outside.

Victor grins "You'll see. Just a little further".

They walk in silence for a while. She's walking a little behind him, eyeing him secretly. Or at least, she thinks she's doing it in secret.

She wonders about him. All the bad things she's heard of him. Could they all be true? Was he really a psycho murderer with crazy blood lust that was insatiable?

Those were Logan's words. Then again, Logan also once said 'I got you kid, and I ain't ever leaving ya'. She rolls her eyes. Let's not judge people by Logan's words.

"Why is that car so important to you?" he suddenly asks.

She coughs uncomfortably. There's never any warning with this guy.

"Just is".

"Why?" he presses on.

"None of your business" she replies defensively.

"Wrong Kitten. You're my mate. So it is my business. It has emotional value you once said".

She eyes him wearily, hardly believing that he picked up on that.

"Yeah I listen" he states "Now shoot. Tell me".

She takes a deep breath.

"It belonged to my dad".

"Let me guess, he's dead?".

She's annoyed by the lack of sympathy is his voice "Yes" she replies sharply through gritted teeth "He's dead Victor".

He instantly feels her emotions and they hit him like a brick. They're stronger than most emotions he's felt through her so far. It's pain, and grief and they are very strongly present.

He halts in his steps and looks at her. Her head held up high, trying to deny her own pain.

"Sorry about that" he finally says after realizing how insensitive his choice of words was.

She calms down a little "It's fine. I've had him for many years and he was amazing".

"And your mom?".

"Why do you wanna know all this?".

He chuckles "We're gonna spend a lot of time together Kitten, I'm curious".

She makes a face as she continues to follow him. She'll be the judge when it comes to spending a lot of time with him or not.

"My mom is fine, we're close. Perhaps you'll meet her one day and she'll definitely slap that smirk of your face".

Victor smirks "Either of your parents mutants?".

"Nope. Neither".

"But they were fine with it?".

"Yes, they were very accepting".

Victor nods slowly, the answer pleases him. If she would've told him that her parents were anything like his old man... He wouldn't know how he'd react. But it wouldn't be pretty.

"Logan told me about your parents" she redirects the attention on him.

He doesn't reply. He also doesn't feel pain or sorrow at the memories. It was a long time ago and at the moment, he couldn't care less.

"Why are we training together?" she suddenly asks.

"The blue fur-ball thinks it will help with your anger management problems" he chuckles "And for my amusement of course. There are techniques you should learn as a feral mutant".

Phoebe makes a face "Why?".

"In case you ever need to use them in a fight. For when I'm not around. For example when I'm working".

She rolls her eyes. Did he really just call what he does 'working'?

He smells her disapproval.

"Don't act all high and mighty Kitten".

"I think in this case, I have every right".

They stop walking "Is that so?" he moves a little closer to her, standing right in front of her as he looks down on her beautiful face "And why's that?".

"I know what you do when you're working" she answers provocatively "Logan told me".

She instantly regrets her last reason for it's not a very strong one.

He gazes into her eyes "And what is it that I do according to my little brother?".

She crosses her arms in front of her, he's standing so close, it's hard not to get distracted by him "You kill people. For a living".

He cocks a brow "And that's it?".

She frowns "Yeah?".

"Did my little brother also tell you what kind of people? Or do you think I just take an envelope full of cash and kill who's ever name is in it?".

Phoebe doesn't really know how to answer that. Because this is all she knows and right now she's starting to feel a little stupid. Of all people, Sabretooth was managing to make her feel like a prejudice little bitch.

"Do you know an organisation called Friends of Humanity Phoebe?".

She swallows hard. Boy, does she. She knows them better than most probably.

"You see kitten" he continues as he cocks his head and runs his hands through her hair "Their are several groups like them. And I work for an organisation that searches out scum like them and yes, we often kill them. But those kind of people, they ain't innocents. The world needs to be rid of them. And I happily oblige".

Phoebe swallows hard. She didn't know that and yes, she thought Victor just killed random people and liked it and she neglected to ask because her mind had been made up already.

"Well" she hesitantly says "Shouldn't they be trialed instead? Like everyone else?".

He smirks "I'm not a big believer in the American justice system when it comes to the trials of mutant murderers. It's why I live in Canada".

He breaks eye contact and looks to the side "This is the place".

She follows his gaze. It's an abandoned lake.

"This is where we're gonna train, get some of that anger out of you while I get to kick your tight little ass".

Phoebe is still thinking about the conversation they just had. And for the first time since she met him, she sees him in a slightly different light. As he gazes down on her again, he notices her smile.

Not a smirk, not a grin or her usual sarcastic eye roll, But an actual smile.

She's smiling at him. And it's one hell of a gorgeous smile.

The effect it has on him is like nothing he's experienced before. His heart slams against his ribs, his stomach swirls and he needs to remind himself that he can't fuck her yet as his pants tighten around his groin.

"Maybe" she slowly says "You could go easy on me the first time?".

He chuckles lightly "Not a chance".

Victor Creed turns out to be a man of his word. He does not go easy on her. They start by running, which doesn't even go so bad for her. She can almost keep up with him and he has to admit that he's surprised by her speed.

But then the fighting begins. Victor uses his feral techniques and as it turns out, Phoebe has a lot to learn in that area. Like landing on her feet, climbing up trees or buildings and how to dodge his attacks.

She wins 1 out of 4 fights and that's only because Victor got distracted by her ass that time. But he decides to let her have it and keep quiet about that.

There's little wrong with her agility or strength, but she's simply not used to using her feral side to her advantage in a fight. She's not a fighter and he hopes she'll never have to be. But it would make him feel a whole lot better if she could fight like him. And at this moment, there are some things to learn.

"Can we please go back now?" she grunts with her back still on the ground. He grins as he looks down at her.

Victor sticks out his hand to pick her up from the ground. She takes his hands and he pulls her up "Jesus, I've got pain in places I didn't know existed. I'm starting to believe you're not doing this to help me but to please your sadistic needs".

"I can have both" he chuckles as they walk back.

She groans in pain some more and rubs her own neck slowly.

"Poor little kitten, was I too rough on you?".

"My healing factor is through the roof, so I don't give a shit" she snickers "But I am tired and I've got class in the morning, so yeah".

"Alright" he agrees "Let's head back".

As she walks closely by him, Victor inhales her scents deeply.

He smirks. Now he knows for sure. No more than 3 nights until her last cycle.

He wonders if she knows.


	10. Chapter 10: Just curious

**AN: Thanks for reviewing again guys! Makes me happy that you're enjoying it! :-D**

* * *

They're in the lab, Hank and her, evaluating the curriculum of the biology classes from the last semester and putting everyone's recent grades into the system. Most of it has been done, they're just finishing up some bits and pieces.

"Samuel has to do a re-examination" Hank suddenly says as he looks at the results.

"Seriously?" Phoebe wonders "I did not expect that to be honest".

"No me neither, but he was struggling with the test on homeostasis".

"His paper on the subject was alright though" she contemplates "I've got time on Mondays, you can tell him I wouldn't mind tutoring him after class before the next exam".

"I wish I had the time myself but I'll send him to you, thank you Phoebe".

"No problem" she replies as she finishes up her work and turns off the computer.

"So" Hank hesitantly starts up the next topic of conversation "How are things between you and mister Creed?".

Phoebe raises a brow "What exactly are you asking Hank?".

"Just whether or not you might think a little different of him since the first day you met him. I know you've been training with him".

Phoebe roles her eyes. It seems Hank has been on Victor's side since day one. And she did not expect that of him.

"He's very aggressive and violent, I think".

"You think?" Hank cocks a brow "Has he been aggressive and violent towards you?".

She doesn't answer because the truth is that Victor hasn't been aggressive or violent with her. Perhaps if you count that one time when she told him she may choose death over being with him. He had his hand around her throat that time, but it wasn't even a tight grip so, no.

"He is also possessive Hank. He acts as if I don't have a choice in this whole feral matter. And didn't he do loads of bad stuff in the past? So everyone is expecting me to live with some psycho murder guy? Personally I feel that this is my choice and maybe I'll choose to live out my life without a mate. No matter how much I'm drawn to him" Phoebe tries to convince herself even more than Hank.

"Phoebe, has it ever occurred to you that mister Creed did not ask for this either? Have you any idea how it destroys a feral when its mate dies? Usually, they do not live long after that".

"Are you guilt tripping me? I've got his life in my hands now or something?".

"I'm simply pointing out to you, that whatever he feels, is as genuine and real as your own feelings. And he has them Phoebe, feelings. Which you can hurt. It is likely that you are the only person in his life that can hurt his feelings. And knowing you, you've probably already done so".

She points her finger at him "Hank, no disrespect, but you're walking the line here now" she replies most sternly.

Hank sighs and holds up his hands "You are right. I apologize, I should not have said that".

An uncomfortable silence fills the room in which they both focus on their last paperwork.

"I am not blind to his feelings" she finally breaks the icy silence "I simply like to tell myself that he is as programmed as I am. Though I realize all the more that it doesn't make it any less real. And yes, I've probably hurt his so called man-feelings already".

She thinks of the time she told him there was no bond between them. The time she told him that she was considering choosing death over a life with him. And then there was the night where she slept in his arms only to later tell him that it was a mistake.

She cringes as she rests her head on her hands "He's definitely dedicated, I'll give him that"

"Because this is a wonderful thing Phoebe, a gift" Hank tries to convince her "Nature has created you two to be each other's perfect match. The chance of finding each other close to none. When you do find your mate, which you are lucky enough to experience, you will only want your mate for the rest of your life. Most people can only dream of that kind of connection. No one in the world will ever be a better choice than your feral mate".

Phoebe sighs because she knows it's true. No matter how much her mind wishes to fight against Victor because she feels that this situation is not normal, since they hardly know each other, she cannot keep away from him. She doesn't want to. She's intrigued by him and even on a rational level he's extremely sexy and attractive to her.

"I'm gonna throw up" she jokingly replies "You make it sound more romantic than it is Hank".

"It _is_ romantic" Hank presses the matter "Because no one knows why or how nature makes these two perfectly matching ferals. It is a mystery for all".

Phoebe starts snickering suddenly.

Hank smiles "Care to share what is so funny?".

"Just that, my feral mate is practically the scariest son of a bitch alive. It doesn't look like we're a perfect match and yet I feel that we are. But we have very little in common".

"Maybe you have more in common than you think. How well do you know him?".

Phoebe smiles. Hank has a point. She doesn't even know Victor that well except for what she's heard of him. All she knows is that he's very attractive and constantly dominating her thoughts these days.

"What would you do in my place?".

Hank takes a moment to think.

"It is not in the stars to hold our destiny, but in ourselves" he finally answers.

Phoebe looks confused now.

"These words were once spoken by William Shakespeare" Hank explains "And my point is, that in the end it is not up to anyone else to make this decision. It is entirely your choice and others will accept that".

"Pfff, as if" she scoffs at him "You've been in Victor's camp since day one".

"I've been in the 'please-do-not-let-Phoebe-die-camp', yes indeed I have".

"I'm not an idiot Hank" she speaks quietly now as she looks at her hands "I have no desire to die. I won't let it come to that even if it means that I'll have to... you know. But I just like to let him know that this is _my_ choice. That I am more than an animal driven by urges and that he's not allowed to make this decision for me".

The blue doctor smiles contently.

* * *

That night, they walk back towards the mansion after feral training. Victor is content. She's already showing great progress during training. She's actually paying attention instead of being stubborn and defying him on everything, which is what he expected her to do. But mainly, he enjoys how distracted she sometimes gets when their training together, distracted by him.

"Tell me about the lab" he suddenly breaks the silence during their walk back.

"What lab?" she wonders.

"The one they kept you in. The one my little brother found you in".

She frowns. Victor is always very sudden when it comes to this kind of stuff. One moment she's having a lighthearted conversation with him and suddenly he decides he wants to pry into her past.

If she tells him, it means she confides in him.

For a few seconds she's hesitant to talk to him about this. But something inside her makes her do it anyway.

"They experimented on me, like they did on a lot of mutants in those days" she holds her head high as she speaks, she's not ashamed of this, she did not ask for it "I wasn't in there for very long".

"What kind of experiments?" Victor asks as he suppresses his anger about someone hurting his mate.

She shrugs "Just... experiments, you know".

"No, I don't".

"Well me neither" she chuckles to lighten the atmosphere "Half the time I wasn't even conscious so, I don't know what to tell you. I think they were looking for a cure for mutants".

"Well" Victor growls "They got one now".

Phoebe scoffs "It's not a cure, it's a fucking abomination".

Victor chuckles, he agrees with her of course and shares her thoughts on this so called cure.

But it's good fun to churn her a little.

"Some would say we are the abominations" he replies as he watches her face.

Her eyes shoot up to meet his dark gray ones "What we have is a gift Victor. And when mother nature sends you a blessing like this, you don't ask her why or try to get rid of it. You don't see me trying to cure their ignorance do you?".

Her words are music to his ear.

"You probably could, in that lab of yours".

Phoebe smiles as she relaxes again "It's Hanks lab and maybe. And maybe I should. But I'm pretty sure that is still considered a crime against humanity. Though I guess a crime against mutants is alright with the world".

"For now" Victor replies calmly "It will not always be this way. And it has been a lot worse in the past".

Phoebe smiles at the ground. She forgot for a moment how old Victor is. He must have seen a lot of shit in his days. And he is probably right, mutant rights had already greatly emancipated.

She frowns, he must have had it a lot worse when he grew up.

"Your friend is considering taking the cure" Victor breaks her train of thoughts.

She takes a deep breath as she returns to the present. "That is different though. Rogue is incapable of physical contact. Period. We cannot possibly know how it feels to have to live like that. She has to think about her every move, every single day of her life. Wearing those stupid gloves all the time. She can't even touch a person. Instead, our mutations only have upsides".

"Apart from your anger management issues".

Phoebe starts laughing, genuinely laughing because that was actually funny.

"Just messin' with you kitten. Those outburst are normal. I remember Jimmy having them and I had to deal with 'em myself. Will pass after the last feral cycle, trust me".

Phoebe smiles meekly, it is nice of him to reassure her like that. Though her mind lingers on his last two words: _trust me._

He glances at her face, slowly taking in her features. She looks pained.

"It'd be easier if you'd just accept them. It's part of you, shouldn't fuss so much about 'em".

"What do you mean?" she asks.

"You fight it too much Phoebe" he explains as if it is simple "You fight the anger, the animal instinct, the feral urges. Sometimes you just need to give in".

She narrows her eyes at him, sure that there's an ulterior motive to his words since she knows damn well which feral urges exactly he wants her to give into.

Victor chuckles as if he can read her mind "Yeah those too Kitten, but not only them. I mean: don't you ever get tired of it?".

"Of what?"

"Fighting the urges, fighting the anger, keeping it all inside. Doesn't it wipe you out?".

Phoebe scoffs in annoyance "I don't fight it. I accept myself".

"The fuck you do" he scoffs "You talk a nice game but you haven't come to terms with your feral side. Not entirely. You keep it cropped up inside and become more of a ticking time bomb every day".

Phoebe stares at him as she remains silent, so does Victor. She looks at him, letting his words sink in and realizing that he's partially right.

"What are you afraid of?" he asks quietly.

Phoebe looks at him directly and with a certain intensity "I don't want to be like-" she hesitates and breaks eye contact.

"Like me" he finishes her sentence.

"No. I mean-" she isn't quite sure what she meant at the moment "The only ferals I've met, have murdered at least a dozen people Victor" she finally broke the silence.

"And you don't want to be like them".

"I don't".

"You've only met male ferals though".

She shrugs "True".

"Kitten, have you ever murdered someone?".

Her eyes widen "No".

He chuckles "That wasn't an assumption, you see female ferals are different, you have nothing to worry about".

Victor quickly bites his tongue. He has met one female feral before in his life and he killed her. Not because she was a contract, but because he felt like it. It was ages ago in WWI. And at the moment he did not want Phoebe to ask about that part of his past.

"So, this lab they kept you in" he quickly changes the subject.

"Ugh" she groans "Thought you wouldn't ask about it anymore"

"How did you get out?".

Phoebe sighs, she really did not wish to talk about this.

"My parents contacted Xavier when I disappeared. Logan found out about me, took me here. Finished my education, started working here. That's all there is to tell".

"How long ago was this?.

"About 10 years ago, 11 to be exact".

He nods slowly. It was the facility he'd pointed Logan to himself. Victor found the coordinates after one of his contracts appeared to be some kind of F.O.H. scientist.

She looks to her side, at Victor "Why do you ask?".

"Nothing" he shrugs it off "Just curious".

Why would he tell her about the role he played in her rescue 11 years ago? He didn't need no credit for doing something good. She could either accept him for what he was or not. They were mates either way. He did not have to win her over, she was his no matter what. So why brag about the few good things he'd done in his life? He'd leave that to Jimmy.

"It was an F.O.H. lab" she continues the story "They were looking for the cure. I haven't been in there for very long but I overheard them talking. It was definitely F.O.H. and they were working with Worthington Laboratories to find a cure".

Victor growls quietly, though on the inside it's not so quiet.

Some people were gonna die.


	11. Chapter 11: Those hands

**AN: something tells me that you'll enjoy this chapter ;-)**

* * *

It's the middle of the night.

He walks down her corridor and straight into her room. The door was locked but his talons easily fix that little hindrance.

He eyes her in the bed. She's tossing and turning and obviously having a nightmare. That's why he felt her fear.

Her claws are out. She's sweating all over and the sheets are ripped.

He walks over to her bed and turns on the night light on her bedside table.

Victor shakes her lightly "Wake up Kitten" he murmurs.

She instantly shoots up from the bed with wide eyes and panting heavily.

Victor looks at her for a few seconds before he walks into her bathroom. A mere 5 seconds later he comes back and hands her a glass of water. She drinks it carefully.

He takes a stand in front of her bed again and looks down at her "You had a nightmare or sumthing?".

She gulps down the rest of the water and places the glass on her bedside table.

"Yes" she finally answers him.

When she finally looks up at him, her mouth almost drops to the floor from what she's looking at right now. She blinks rapidly after eyeing him up and down. He's only wearing boxers and it's the first time she sees him like this.

And Holy mother of God, Victor Creed is drop dead gorgeous. He's a frikkin' brick house. She knew through looking at him with his clothes on that he was muscular, but seeing him almost naked is absolutely hypnotizing. She's never seen anything like this before. She can't help but let her eyes roam every inch of his muscular body.

Victor smirks contently as he crosses his arms. His little Kitten is breathing heavily at the sight of him.

Good.

She quickly closes her mouth and mentally slaps herself for the way she just eye balled him.

"Uhm-" she stammers "So. What are you doing here?" she quickly pulls the sheets up to her neck, not wearing that much herself.

"I felt your panic" he replies with a smug grin, he can smell and see what she's feeling right now and he loves the way she just looked at him.

Phoebe frowns as she shakes her head lightly "That doesn't answer the question, at all".

Instead of answering the question he simply walks over to the bed, pulls back the sheets and gets in. Her body is not objecting in any way.

However, her mind is.

"You're not sleeping here Victor" she tries to convince herself that she doesn't want him here.

"Yes, I am".

She takes a deep breath and clenches the sheets inside her fists.

"Just because you slept here that one night, doesn't mean you can come back for another night whenever you want" she starts to argue with him.

He smirks as he eyes her up and down, she looks cute with messy hair, almost as if he just fucked her.

"Just admit it Kitten, you enjoyed it as much as I did".

She's getting more angry by the second that he doesn't leave her bed. She leaps from the bed swiftly and in cat-like movements. As she paces through her own room she realizes this is not the best idea ever since she's only wearing panties an a tank top.

He's already eyeing her lustfully. This is also the most he's ever seen of her.

"Listen up Creed! That night-" she struggles to find the words as she gestures her hands around "I was just tired and confused that night, that's all. Now go to your own room".

Victor sits up and swiftly flips his legs over the bed side "Come here" he extends his hand "I wanna talk about something".

She's struggling to keep her eyes off his body. Well, failing to do so mostly.

She wearily moves closer to him. When she reaches him on the bed, he grabs her wrist, pulls her against him and flips her over on the bed.

"Let go of me right now! You said you just wanted to talk".

"I lied" he grins wickedly as he brings both her wrists up above her head "Now admit it".

"Forget it Creed, you're seeing things that aren't here".

"If you admit it, I will go to my own room and leave you in peace Kitten".

She wiggles underneath him, trying to get him off her. But all it does, is make the heat rise inside both their bodies.

"I was tired that first night" she hisses "I'd been running from you for two days and I was goddamn tired, alright?".

He glares at her intensely "I can keep you here all night long Kitten. But maybe that's what you want".

She tries to fight him, she tries to fight his scents, the way she's drawn to him like she has no choice in the matter. But it is difficult because for some reason, all of this feels so right.

And her nipples are scraping against his chest through the fabric of her tank top which is driving her fucking nuts.

"Fine!" she finally snaps "It felt kind of nice alright? And I've never slept so peacefully in my entire life".

He grins down at her wickedly one more time before he slowly moves off her. But not before letting his hands slowly graze down her arm and side.

She scoots over to the other side of her bed and angrily pulls the blankets over her head, slightly ashamed for admitting to have these primal feelings for him. But mostly embarrassed because he can get her horny in 0.1 second.

She turns her head and sees he's still there.

"You promised to leave Creed".

He makes himself comfortable on the bed and pulls her flush against him "You don't want me to go".

She falls back into the pillows as she groans "I'm fucking done having these non stop arguments with you. This is the last night that you're sleeping in this bed, understood?".

Victor yawns lazily "Sure Kitten, whatever you say. Now will you tell me what that nightmare was about?".

"No" she answers spitefully.

In a second he has her flipped over and pressed underneath him again. He holds both her wrists above her head with one hand as his other hand strokes down her abdomen and under her shirt. She wiggles underneath him, sort of trying to fight him, but not really.

His body is warm and causing more heat to rise in her own. His face is so close to hers and he brings her lips next to her ear.

"If you don't wanna talk, I'll have to find another way to get you to relax".

He can smell how hot she is for him and he loves it.

His touches are driving her to the edge of insanity and she no longer has the willpower to object verbally.

His inner feral is roaring with dominance and Victor wants to play with his little kitten.

"I may not be able to fuck you yet, but there's other ways we can have fun" he lustfully breaths against her ear.

His voice is deep and Phoebe is too far gone to even consider resisting him or his touches.

As his hand moves down, he can feel how hard he is for her. It's agonizing and the only thing keeping him from spreading her legs and ramming inside of her, is the prospect of her dying if he does so before her last cycle.

His fingers play with the seam of her panties as he looks over her face. Her eyes are now closed and she's already breathing heavily. He smirks, he hasn't even started yet and she's already squirming underneath him in pleasure, panting desperately.

He lowers his hand to feel her center on the outside of her panties. She lets out a heavy moan and her legs instinctively open up for him. Victor's index finger hooks around the fabric of her underwear. He slowly peels it from the skin as he continuously eyes her beautiful face. He nips on her lower lip. Suddenly his knuckle slides through her wet folds and she gasps into his mouth.

He kisses her wildly as his fingers pleasure the bare flesh between her legs. She grinds against his hand and her body is arching underneath him. She's absolutely soaking wet for him. The feel and smell of her soaking wet center are driving him mad.

He shuts his eyes tightly for a moment and reminds himself not to fuck her senseless. But it's hard. Extremely hard.

The fire inside her only seems to grow and she uncontrollably moves against his hand, breathing hard, answering his kiss with increasing hunger.

Phoebe pants heavily, her wrists still pinned above her head while she's deliciously powerless underneath him.

His mouth moves over her neck and she's losing control completely. She throws her head back.

He can smell how close she is.

His tongue glides over the mark he made on her neck and his teeth scrape her sensitive skin "Scream for me Kitten".

His voice is deep and almost instantly after he whispers into her ear, the tremors shoot through her entire body. She screams wildly and Victor looks at her delicious face as she climaxes underneath him.

Her orgasm seems to last for eternity. When she finally opens her eyes, he claims her lips again as he kisses her passionately. She's still a little dazed when he breaks the kiss.

She opens her mouth to say something, anything.

But before the words come out, Victor suddenly roars in pain and falls to the floor. It is Rogue who's standing behind him with bare hands pressed against his head.

Phoebe immediately jumps off the bed "No Rogue! Stop!".

Rogue's mouth opens in shock as she lets go of Victor who falls to the floor.

Phoebe instantly kneels down next to him and places her soft hands on the side of his face as she checks his vital signs. "Oh my God, Victor" she whispers almost inaudible and still in shock, her hands still caressing his face to make sure he is alright.

He seems fine, just a little dazed and in some pain, healing factor will kick in soon enough.

"He was not attacking you?" Rogue's eyes are as wide as tea cups.

Phoebe gives her a pained look "No" she whispers, completely flushed "He was not".

Victor manages to stand up and not lose his balance as he growls viciously and storms out of the room.

"Oh my God" Rogue finally says with her hands still in front of her mouth "I'm so sorry, I thought he attacked you. I mean, you screamed so loud".

Phoebe is completely scarlet by now as she presses her lips together.

"He definitely did not attack me" she admits one more time.

Rogue's eyes widen once more "So you wanted him to-".

Phoebe finally manages to look her friend in the eyes.

"I... I couldn't help it" Phoebe stammers shamefully "Those hands... Jesus Christ, those hands".


	12. Chapter 12: Define fun

She knocks on Rogue's door "You almost done working? Because I am".

"Almost!" Rogue quickly scribbles something down and looks up again "Alright, all done. Why?"

"Cuz I wanna hide in your room and play some Nintendo with you".

Rogue chuckles "Come in then. But don't you think for a moment that we're not gonna talk about last night because I have some questions young lady".

Last night Phoebe managed to blow Rogue off after Victor's hand job incident. She'd said that she was tired and promised they would talk about it the next day. Which obviously, Rogue did not forget. She still wants the details.

Phoebe closes the door behind her and plops down on the couch "There's nothing to talk about, you were there, you saw what happened" she groans in frustration.

"Yeah but I missed the beginning, so shoot".

"It was just a mistake" Phoebe gestures her hands around in the air.

"Seriously?" Rogue raises her brows "Creed doesn't seem like the kinda person who trips and falls and accidentally lands on your bed. Sorry I mean, in your pants. Well actually I meant both".

Phoebe ignores Rogue's comment as she turns on the TV and picks up the Nintendo controller.

"Let's play some Mario Kart. Get some of them stars we still haven't managed to get on 200cc mode".

Rogue plops down next to her with the second controller "You can ignore me all you like, but we _are_ talking about this" she snickers.

Phoebe starts up the game "I don't know what to tell you though, it just happened. I couldn't stop it".

"Yeah but I wasn't there from the beginning, so start there. I wanna know all the details".

She realizes that the only way she's ever going to get that annoying grin off Rogue's face, is by telling her the whole story. And to be honest, she is her best friend, so she should.

"So-" Phoebe lingers a little "I was having a nightmare and he woke me up".

"You mean he was already there?!" Rogue looks shocked.

"No, no, no! We were both in our own room but he knew that I was having a nightmare. He just knows that kinda stuff, he senses it. Because of the mark. He knows when I'm in trouble or scared or upset or-" she bites her lips "Or horny. But I think he smells that last one".

"Does it work both ways?" Rogue asks curiously "I mean, do you sense him like that?".

"I haven't marked him yet, so" Phoebe semi-answers the question "Though I do sense certain things about him".

"Like what?" Rogue questions her some more.

"Just stuff, you know, and only vaguely. Like when he's angry or-" she stops talking.

She doesn't want to tell Rogue how she feels when Victor is near or when he's worried about her. And that she knows exactly when and how she's hurt his feelings with her snide comments because she could sense that she'd done it. Because of the feral bond between them.

"Okay, so he felt you had a nightmare and woke you up".

"Exactly" Phoebe confirms as she reminisces on Creed standing half naked in her bedroom "Which was nice of him I guess, but almost instantly he started being his possessive self again. So he refused to leave, crawled into my bed-" Phoebe neglects to tell her friend that it hadn't been the first time "And he starts nagging at me about the nightmare".

"And by nagging you mean, he wanted to know what it was about because he cares?".

Phoebe roles her eyes "Have it your way".

She fiercely pushes the buttons on the controller with a lot more strength than necessary.

"You gonna finish the story?" Rogue presses her.

Phoebe flushes red when the images of last night come to mind again.

"I just lost it you know" she shrugs a little "He was standing there, half naked in my bedroom in the middle of the night and I hate to admit it, but Rogue, he looks amazing. There are no words for it. And then he has this way of talking-" she lingers for a moment "When he speaks like that, in his deep voice, whispering in my ear, I can't keep away from him. So he pinned me underneath him and I didn't fight him at all. It may have seemed forced to anyone watching, but it most certainly was not" Phoebe rolls her eyes at herself now "He just started touching me, feeling up on me, his hands were all over me and it just felt right. Like I didn't ever want it to stop. He was gentle and careful and agonizingly slow".

Suddenly Phoebe pauses the game "I can't focus like this".

"Hmmmm" Rogue muses "What happened to your awesome feral concentration? Got ruled over by your irrepressible feral hormones?" she teases jokingly.

When she looks to the side, she catches Rogue smirking widely as ever "Go one then" her friend insists " _All_ the details Phoebe".

Phoebe takes a deep breath "So like I said, it wasn't forced. It was as if my body had a mind of its own and I just wanted it Rogue. I didn't even think about fighting him or telling him to stop. I wanted him and-" Phoebe throws her head back and moans at the memory "So we're kissing, madly, and he moves his hand between my legs and Jesus Christ it was amazing, I wouldn't know how to explain".

Rogue is roaring with laughter "Oh my God, this is priceless".

Phoebe keeps shaking her head "Strangest thing was that he really took his time, he was kind and careful with me, it drove me nuts" Phoebe sighs and sits up normally again as she looks at Rogue "Then he made me come, which was way better than when I do the job myself, actually you can't even compare it really. And then you walked in because you thought I was being raped".

"My room is next to yours!" Rogue snickers at the memory "You have no idea how you scream Phoebe, my actions were completely legitimate".

"Hey I'm not blaming you! I'm glad" she stares in front of her in painful confusion "I think I would have let him fuck me if you hadn't come in".

"Ah Jesus Phoebe, don't make me regret it anymore than I already do".

"No it's okay" Phoebe reassures her friend "He wouldn't have done it. Something with the female feral dying if she gets claimed by her mate before the last feral cycle or something".

Rogue starts laughing "Imagine how embarrassing that would have been. You begging him to fuck you and him being all like 'No can do baby'" Rogue tries to impersonate the last part with a deep male voice.

Phoebe laughs and falls over on the couch to hide her face in the pillows "Help me Rogue, I need to get my mind off this shit".

"Well then, let's go out" Rogue proposes "We haven't been out in ages and I know just the place".

* * *

"Should we ask anyone to join us?" Rogue asks Phoebe as they stand in the kitchen, almost ready to leave. They've dressed up for the occasion.

Phoebe scoffs "Yeah great idea, let's ask Logan or Scott because they are just so much fun".

Rogue chuckles "That's a no then".

"That's a definite no".

"How about Victor?" Rogue winks playfully.

"Also a definite no. How about you and I go together. Just the two of us, and enjoy what is most likely my last night of freedom".

Rogue almost spits out her water in laughter "Don't be so dramatic. You're acting as if you're off to prison or something".

"Might as well".

"Yeah, sex prison" Rogue mutters under her breath.

Phoebe laughs "I heard that".

She leans down on her elbows against the kitchen counter as she pulls little pieces off her sandwich, trying not to ruin her lipstick while eating.

She smells him before he enters the kitchen.

"Ladies" his voice is as husk as ever.

Phoebe grinds her teeth together. He must be pretty fucking smug after last night.

"Hello Victor" Rogue greets him in her friendly way "How are you this fine evening?" she's grinning at him and also thinking about last night, when she basically sucked the life energy from him.

"Never better" he replies casually as he redirects his attention to Phoebe who's still not making eye contact.

"I'll just grab our coats" Rogue says as she leaves the kitchen.

Phoebe wants to stop her but she knows her friend is purposely leaving her behind with Victor.

He casually walks around the kitchen bar to stand next to Phoebe.

She still doesn't look up though "Evening Victor".

He smirks, not even the slightest bit impressed with her distant attitude. Especially not after last night.

"Had a good night sleep Kitten?".

"It was alright".

"You look very nice. Going some place special?" he eyes her approvingly, lust gleaming in her darkened gray eyes.

He moves up behind her, locking her between the counter and his massive body. He places one big hand on her thigh as he nuzzles into her hair.

She closes her eyes tightly. His scent and just everything about him is so distracting.

He moves her hair to the side as he kisses her neck slowly, making her head spin with lust.

"Are you still scared of me Phoebe?" he whispers lustfully "Like you were the first time we met?".

She can feel his hard on pressing against her back. She sighs and can't ignore his hand on her thigh and his arm around her "No" she manages to reply.

"Maybe you should be" his voice sends shivers down her spice "Because it's taking everything I have not to throw you down and fuck you right now".

Phoebe gathers her power and turns around to finally look him in the eye. She places her palms against his chest to push him away.

"Wow Victor" she sarcastically replies "If only you weren't so fucking charming so I could resist you".

Victor smirks. He's not impressed. He knows now what's behind her charade of callousness and sarcasm.

He moves closer to her again and reaches for her hair, carefully placing a few locks behind her ear "Wanna have some fun Kitten?".

She cracks her neck with a bored look "Define fun".

"Wanna see if I can make you come before your little friend's back?".

He can smell she's wet for him already. Though her face is not giving her away.

"Last time my friend walked in, you weren't having much fun Victor" she replies with a mischievous smirk. Right now, sarcasm is her only weapon against what she really wants from him.

"It was worth every ounce of pain Kitten to hear you scream like that".

She no longer knows what to say. He's standing close again and suddenly Victor grabs her upper leg and pulls it up to his waist. She puts her hands against his chest but there is no power behind it, no force pushing him off. Victor brings his face closer and she feels his erection pressing to the inside of her leg. Phoebe closes her eyes and gasps when he nuzzles against her neck, his fangs slowly nipping the flesh where his mark is placed. She feels his hand slide between her leg slowly.

They both hear it at the same time. Rogue's footsteps.

Phoebe quickly pushes Victor away as she straightens her black dress.

"You still haven't answered my question" he eyes her intensely "Going anywhere special?".

"I don't need to answer to you Victor. But Rogue and I are going out".

"You ready to go?" Rogue asks with head around the corner.

Phoebe smiles nervously "All set"

His mood changes in a mere second from aroused to angry, worried and jealous.

"Let's go" Phoebe quickly takes her jacket before Victor can make a big deal.

But before she can leave the kitchen he roughly pulls her arm "What you're doing is dangerous Phoebe. You're an unclaimed feral" he hisses down at her "There could be another male feral smelling you out".

She gives him an angry glare "You have no say in what I do Creed".

"It's not safe Phoebe. Your last cycle will be here any minute now and you'll be weakened. An easy target for anyone!".

She narrows her eyes as she roughly pulls free from his firm grip "I'm a big girl Victor. And I've got Rogue with me. Best bodyguard you can wish for, as you know". 

* * *

**AN: Damn I just realized how much I turned Rogue into the biggest cock block everrrrrr, this is the 3rd time or something? lol :-p**


	13. Chapter 13: The time of day

**AN: Here are three perfect songs for writing or reading Victor Creed fanfiction:  
**  
 **-Animal I have become by** _ **Three Days Grace**_  
 **-You're mine, by** _ **Disturbed**_  
 **-Scream, by** _ **Avenged Sevenfold**_

 **Seriously, check them out, I've got so much inspiration due to these songs. Especially the second one by Disturbed. And I'm not usually into angry music.  
Okay that's a lie.**

* * *

Phoebe twirls around on the dance floor in her flimsy sunflower dress. She's had a few more drinks than Rogue and it doesn't go unnoticed. Her feral mutation definitely doesn't increase her alcohol resistance. And of course it doesn't help that she hardly ever drinks.

The night club is pretty big. She can hardly believe they've never been here before. There are several floors with areas for dancing or just lounging, also Phoebe counts at least five bars.

"Hey Phoebe" Rogue yells into her friends ear while they continue to dance with each other "I think I spotted Victor when I went to the bathroom".

"Yeah" Phoebe rolls her eyes "I smelled him already. No idea where he is exactly but he's somewhere here. I'm going to ignore his presence".

Phoebe has also continuously ignored basically every man coming up to her so far. Mainly because she didn't want to endanger them. With Victor around, things could get ugly when they try to hit on her.

"I think it's sweet" Rogue winks at her friend.

"Yeah stalking me is totally sweet. I love it" Phoebe sarcastically replies "Speaking of people we know who are here, isn't that Gambit over there?".

"Hmm" Rogue muses "I suppose that could be him yes" she tries to act unimpressed.

Phoebe snickers, she knows Rogue has a big crush on Gambit. And he practically adores her but Rogue keeps her distance because she believes Gambit to be somewhat of a smooth talker and a ladies man. Which could be true, but his feelings for Rogue seem to be genuine.

"So go over and talk to him" Phoebe tries to persuade her friend.

"And leave you here? No way!".

"I'll be fine" Phoebe replies as she pours another drink down her throat.

Rogue raises a brow "You might wanna go easy on the alcohol girl".

"Yes Victor" Phoebe rolls her eyes.

Rogue frowns. She knows how her friend gets when she's had too much to drink, it only happened once. She got into a fight with Scott and she got real nasty. She wasn't usually mean but that time... ouch.

"Come on" Rogue replies "I think it's sweet that he's here".

"Stalking and robbing me of my last bit of freedom is not generally considered sweet Rogue".

"He cares about you".

"He's a possessive asshole".

Rogue laughs "I guess he does have a way of coming on a little strong".

Phoebe spins around "Just go talk to Gambit, he's dying for your attention Rogue, it's the only reason he's here".

"Okay, but promise me: no more drinks, just dancing".

"Yeah yeah, no drinks, just dancing. Now go".

"I'll be back in 10" Rogue replies as she dances off to the other room to search for Gambit.

Victor smirks and shakes his head as he watches the scene from a distance. It doesn't bother him that much. She's dancing in her cute little dress and he likes to watch her like this. Those boys trying to get with her do not bother him either as long as they don't touch her. If his little Kitten thought she needed to do this to prove some kind of point, so be it.

There is no need for jealousy, because she belongs to him and she knows it too. She's not attracted to anyone else because she will never have the same kind of feral bond with anyone else. He can smell how uninterested she is in these boys that keep trying to dance with her. Because she already knows who she wants. She already knows who she belongs to.

Phoebe continues to dance by herself. She loves dancing, it makes her feel free and everything disappears from her mind finally. Although, that could also be the alcohol causing that.

Despite her promise to Rogue she decides to get another drink from the bar.

A tall man wearing a gray jacket comes up next to her.

"So what's a nice girl like you doing in a place like this?".

"Seriously?" she replies as she turns around to look at the man "That is seriously the line you want to go with?".

He chuckles "At least give me some credit for trying. No one else here's got the guts".

When their eyes meet, his dark gray eyes remind her of a certain someone. She smiles at him.

He sticks out his hand "I guess I'll stick to the old fashion way then".

She takes his hand "I like old fashion".

"I'm Graydon".

"Phoebe" she replies.

"Enchanted" he replies as he never breaks eye contact.

She smiles, slightly embarrassed.

"Impressive fingernails" he continues as he looks at her small hand "Bet they require a lot of work".

Now its Phoebe's time to chuckle "You and I both know that these fingernails are part of my mutation".

She mentally slaps herself for handing out too much information. Damn that alcohol. Oh well.

"Well you are lucky Phoebe , they suit you" he replies kindly "I used to know a man with nails like that, and fangs".

Phoebe fakes a smile "We may just have a common acquaintance mister-".

"Just Graydon" he winks "Can I get you another drink Phoebe?".

She looks a her already empty glass "Sure, why not".

He orders two drinks and hands her one "So Phoebe, tell me, what is it you do when you're not going to a bar making every head turn?".

She smiles shyly, this guy is a charmer "I'm a biology teacher. And yourself?" she doesn't like talking about herself to strangers and something tells her she really shouldn't in this case.

"A business man and an advocate for human rights".

"Seems we are both idealists then Graydon" she replies as she raises her glass.

He does the same "I would say so, indeed. Say, Phoebe, would you be interested in-".

Before he can even finish his sentence, a big shadow comes up from behind him, placing one huge feral claw on Graydon's shoulder.

Graydon turns around and Phoebe instantly smells his fear.

Victor bares his teeth "Get the fuck away from her boy".

Graydon tries to mask his fear with a smile "Hello old man. How nice to see you again".

"She's mine. Now get the fuck away from her before I tear you to shreds with my bare hands".

Graydon swallows hard as he turns to Phoebe and gives her a wicked grin "It was lovely to meet you Phoebe. And something tells me that we will meet again".

Once he's gone, she turns to Victor.

"Are you fucking insane?" she hisses up at him "What the hell is wrong with you Creed? I can talk to who ever I want".

"Yes you can" he replies calmly "But not to that guy".

"You need to mind your own business!" she slurs a little.

He narrows his eyes at her "You're drunk".

"So what? I'm having a good time. What are you doing here, except being your creepy stalker self?".

"You said your friend would stay with you. Where is she now?".

"I don't fucking know" Phoebe replies angrily "Talking up some poker dude she wants to get with, what's it to you?".

"You shouldn't be alone right now".

Phoebe pushes her finger into his chest "Who the fuck are you to tell me what I should and shouldn't do?!".

"I'm your mate!" Victor snaps angrily as he grabs both her upper arms "Everything you do is my business. And I am trying to look out for you, but you're making it impossible because you're stubborn and-" he growls without finishing his sentence as he pushes her up against the bar "Why are you so fucking difficult Phoebe?" he hisses close against her face "Don't you have any idea how fucking careless you're being?".

She rolls her eyes sarcastically "No and I'm too drunk to care right now".

He smirks as he pulls her a little closer "You can drink and flirt and dance sexy all you like Kitten, but I know what it is you really want".

More anger than usual takes control over her as she violently grabs Victors wrists, impaling it with her sharp talons as she enjoys the painful grimace on his face. She jerks his arms roughly so he has to let go of her. Once she's out of his loose grip, she shoves him backwards viciously.

Her eyes are blazing with fire "I never invited you into my life Creed" she hatefully replies "And I never wanted you in my life either. Who on earth would? You're a murderer and a psycho. And if you were the last man on earth, I would still not give you the time of day!".

She instantly regrets her cruel words. The twinkle that playfully lit his eyes only a moment ago, instantly disappears the moment she lashes out at him, making room for hurt and wounded pride. Her senses pick up on the pain she just caused him with her words.

It wasn't the first time either. She hurt him before with her sharp tongue, acting defensively in order to fight her feral urges that drew her towards him. But he never stops coming. He never stays away from her or gives up.

He never stops caring for her. And she thanks him with spitefulness.

Phoebe opens her mouth to apologize but Victor has already turned around.

As she looks at him walking away, she wants nothing more than to take back her vile words.

She clenches her fists, her talons impaling her own skin now, but she doesn't feel it.

If only she had a fucking brain-to-mouth filter and a higher tolerance for alcohol.

The night is ruined now. She feels guilty for the way she treated Victor and she doesn't feel like dancing anymore. She wants to blame him but she knows that she's the only one to blame.

She crosses the dance floor to look for Rogue. But when she spots her, it seems Rogue is having a nice time. Phoebe decides to leave quietly, not wanting to interfere with the possible romance between Gambit and Rogue.

Tomorrow she will apologize to Victor. For now she really needs to push away the thoughts of what she just said to him. God, that was cruel...

She quickly makes her way outside, in desperate need of some fresh air. She isn't feeling well, probably the alcohol causing it. She feels dizzy and weaker than usual.

Phoebe pushes open the door and breathes in the fresh air, but even that doesn't help her. Her head continues to spin and her knees are bucking. This is not good. She reaches for a car and leans against it in order to stay on her feet.

"Why hello there" a raspy voice greets her.

Instinctively she knows this is not someone who's going to help her. And she can smell this man is feral.

Crap.

"Are you lost little lady? You don't look too good".

"I'm fine thank you".

As she breathes in his scents, Hank's warning comes to mind again. He wanted her to stay away from other male feral at all times. They would most likely harm her.

The strange feral creeps closer to her "Why don't you and I take a nice little walk into this alley".

Before Phoebe can even protest, he's already dragging her by the arm into some dark corner.

She hears her own voice sounding distinctive. Saying no to him, begging him even. But her claws won't expand and she has no strength to fight him properly.

She feels his hand feeling up on her roughly. She tries to speak again, louder this time.

"Stop it" she tries to push against him.

He ignores her pleas and rips at her sleeves.

Her voice is back "Don't touch me!" she hisses as she tries to push him off her again.

The male feral doesn't respond and suddenly she feels his nails digging into the flesh on her shoulders. Phoebe screeches in pain. She smells her own blood and her legs are being pushed apart.

Ultimate fear kicks in when she realizes she's going to lose this fight. For some reason, she's weaker than ever and completely powerless.

She tries to bite him, claw him and stomp him. Finally she manages to kick him in the groin. He cries out in pain and Phoebe takes the small opportunity to run from him.

Struggling, she makes it a few feet before being tackled to the ground, flat on her face.

"You fucking bitch" his fist hits her face "You're gonna pay for that".

He drags her back into the corner and tears more pieces of her dress. Once more she feels his disgusting hands running all over her.

His weight is pressing her down and she quickly loses all hope of getting out of here.

She's never felt this helpless in her life, or this scared. It's a new kind of fear, not anything she's experiences before.

Only one name comes to mind. Only one person she wishes could be here right now.

Where is he? Why did she make him go away?

If only he was here right now. If only she hadn't been so fucking cruel to him.

"Victor!" she cries out his name.

The next five seconds are a mere flash. She hears tires screeching before she even cried out to him.

She can't even make out what happens first and where it ends. She just knows the other feral is suddenly pulled off of her. Then she smells him, _her mate_.

She hears the pulverizing of bones and she crawls back against a container. She watches the scene from her little spot, her heart still in her throat. She's never been more glad to see him than in this very moment.

It would've served her right if he'd simply abandoned her. But he didn't. He is here.

She watches Victor tear into the other guy's body as he roars beastly. Soon the alley is darkened with his victim's blood. Her eyes widen as Victor finally puts his claws around his neck. Phoebe gasps and hides her face behind her hands when her mate tears the head from its body and discards it on the pavement.

The limp body drops to the floor, the head landing only three feet away from it.

Phoebe peeks through her eye lids. There is blood everywhere.

Victor breaths heavily as he slowly turns around to look at her. His glare as dark as ever, his eyes blazing with anger.

Phoebe swallows hard as she looks at him.

For a moment the sight of him scares her, but she instantly realizes how foolish that is.

Victor takes off his coat, walks over to her and places it around her shoulders.

He carefully pulls her to her feet "Can you walk?"

"Ye- yes" she stammers inaudibly.

She looks over her shoulder at the massacre Victor created.

The attacker was feral, but no longer. He is completely decapitated and his organs are somewhat spread throughout the alley.

Victor notices her staring at the dead body and grabs her shoulders to turn her around "Hey, you alright?".

"Yah, just… just a little… off".

He nods "Let's get you home". 

* * *

**AN: yeah I really wanted to keep this chapter in the story for obvious reasons :-p I love Victor to the rescue**


	14. Chapter 14: Your mate

Victor doesn't say a word, he just steps on the gas and drives them to Xavier's mansion. Phoebe can smell his rage. It could be directed at her or her attacker, she's not entirely sure. Probably both.

During the ride home, she drifts off next to him after a few minutes of awkward silence. She is shivering and it's pretty clear that her last cycle has come. Which explains why she was so weak back in the alley.

When he carries her inside, she feels rather stupid.

Stupid and guilty.

She's lucky that Victor still showed up after everything she said to him at the club.

It feels nice to be carried inside by him and when he places her down on the bed, she's far from ready to open her eyes and face reality.

He removes his coat from around her and pushes a glass of water into her hand "Drink".

It's not a request.

"Thank you" she whispers, her pride shattering into a thousand pieces.

When she moves up to put the glass back on the cabinet, he stops her "All of it" he tells her sternly.

It's the first time she looks up into his eyes, they're dangerous, dark and resentful.

"Stay here" he grumbles as he turns around to exit the room.

Phoebe sighs as she leans back into the pillows. What was she thinking? Even when drunk she should have more sense than this. She never used to be this irresponsible. She simply wanted to prove some kind of childish point and in doing so, she pushed Victor away, not to mention endangered her own life.

She slowly rubs her temples as she sums up the things she ought to apologize for.

"How're you feeling?" he asks gruffly, his voice still filled with discontent. He places a can of water on her cabinet.

"Better now" she meekly answers.

"Good" he grumbles as he walks back a few steps.

She is startled when he suddenly slams his fist into her wall, a shattering sound resounding throughout her room.

He turns around and eyes her dangerously "What the hell were you thinking Phoebe?".

He doesn't yell at her. His voice is way scarier this way, so calm and serene, it frightens her.

"Were you thinking at all?".

She looks at his fist, it's covered in his own blood and splinters are stuck in the already closing wound.

"I told you-" he threateningly moves closer to her bed again "I told you there could be another feral, but you were too busy looking for ways to agitate me".

Phoebe can sense that Victor is absolutely mad with rage. His extremely calm voice and dark eyes are more scary than ever.

She feels like a child being scolded in the worst way. Any moment now he will tell her that he's not angry, just extremely disappointed. Then again, he's as furious as she's ever witnessed, so he probably won't tell her that.

"You said you and your friend were gonna stick together" he growls and bares his teeth at her "Instead I find you in some dark alley weakened by your feral cycle, which I warned you about, getting raped and murdered".

Phoebe shrinks as Victor rams his other fist into the wall also and suddenly his voice thunders throughout her room "HE WAS GONNA RAPE AND KILL YOU!".

He gazes at her with infuriated eyes and Phoebe breaths heavily "Sorry" she murmurs "It was stupid".

Victor paces through her room as he runs his hands through his hair in frustration. When she hesitantly meets his eyes, she's shocked by the amount of hurt.

"You're really going out of your way to prove you don't need me, aren't you?" he hisses down at her "Well you can stop now because I get it. I finally see it now. I should've seen it already, but I was stupid enough to think I could change your mind. It seems I can't, because you don't give one shit about our feral bond" he bares his teeth in anger "You can stop now, I won't fucking bother you anymore".

Her heart's stuck in her throat somewhere and something inside her is aching now, painfully.

He turns around to exit the room.

"Victor, wait" she manages to raise her voice.

Victor halts in his tracks.

Phoebe slowly and carefully gets out of the bed to walk over to him. No matter how weakened she feels or how she's shivering, she needs to get to him.

She does not want him to leave.

When she stands near him she touches his arm carefully. He turns around to look in her soft eyes.

She takes a deep breath "I do care" she admits quietly, her voice is meek "I don't want you to leave me" she takes his big hand in hers. He's a little taken back by the gesture and by her words "I did not expect my last cycle to kick in. I did not do it because I don't care. Because I _do_ care" she looks at him intently and squeezes his hand softly "I care a lot. And I know that I haven't really shown that, at all. I'm just not comfortable opening up like that. But I care a lot Victor".

She notices the significant change in his scent. His anger is starting to fade and he relaxes a little at her touch. She places her other hand over his hand also.

"You were right" she admits "I should've been more careful. I was drunk" suddenly she chuckles "I'm still drunk. And I am really glad you were there. Even after all those nasty things I said to you".

Victor growls a little as he removes a few strings of hair from her face.

"I swear to God Phoebe, you anger me like no one ever has" he grumbles as he narrows his eyes at her "But it's not easy to stay angry with you".

"Because I'm so darn cute?" she mischievously smiles up at him.

Victor chuckles as he shakes his head.

Phoebe looks at his hands and then up at Victor again "Come with me" she says as she leads him into her bathroom.

She frowns "Your hands are filled with splinters from my wall".

"It will heal" he shrugs it off.

"Yes, unlike my wall. And these splinters aren't going to remove themselves from your skin".

Victor sits down on the side of her tub as he eyes her up and down.

Phoebe carefully pulls out each splinter as she stands between his legs, occasionally looking up at Victor for signs of pain, but he shows nothing. She rolls her eyes. Mister Alpha is just acting tough, this has to hurt at least a little.

"Bet you won't do that again" she smirks.

He brings his face dangerously close to hers as he bares his teeth at her "You pull a stunt like that again, and I'll tear this building down".

Phoebe swallows hard. She knows he means it.

The blood of her attacker is still on Victor's face. She hadn't noticed it before, but she does now. She picks up a wet cloth and starts cleaning it slowly. She remembers Victor tearing into her attacker with his claws, but apparently he also bit him quite aggressively, since there is a lot of blood.

The feral man who tried to rape her is no more.

She contemplates on when she thought Victor was going to rape her but didn't. He could have easily, he's way stronger than her. And she sensed that the sexual desire was there also, but he held back because it would harm her.

"Feral mates don't hurt each other Phoebe" he answers her unspoken question as if he can guess her thoughts by staring into her eyes "You're the only person on this planet who's safe from me".

She chuckles "I doubt that very much mister Creed".

She puts down the blooded cloth and looks at the result. Way better.

"Victor" she speaks up in a most serious tone "Thank you for what you did tonight. I am very happy you were there".

He looks at her intently for a few moments "Of course I was there, where the fuck else would I be?" he answers as if it is the most logical thing in the world. There is nowhere else he would be when she gets in trouble.

She can feel his breath on her face as she gazes into his dark gray eyes. Her eyes lower to rest on his lips. He doesn't move his face.

But she does.

This time, she initiates the kiss as she presses her soft lips against his. She softly brushes against him and realizes that she wants nothing more than to kiss him. Not out of guilt or because she owes him something, but simply because she wants him.

His arms glide around her waist as he pulls her closer to him. Her small hands rest on the side of his face, stroking his facial hair as the kiss grows more hungry with every second. He follows her rhythm, kissing her gently but with increasing passion.

Soon, it's not enough for her. She wants more.

Her arms snake around his neck as if to press him closer to her. Victor deepens the kiss and their breathing becomes more ragged. His hand is squeezing her waist as the other hand moves down her back, pressing her against him. His nails carve through the back of her dress, leaving her back exposed for his hands to roam her naked skin.

Almost instinctively Phoebe moves her right leg up to to his waist. Victor reaches for it, pulling her into his lab. She can feel how hard he is as she grinds against him.

She feels his hand entangling her hair as he kisses her harder. Liquid pools of heat force her to realize how badly she wants him.

Suddenly he breaks the kiss and pulls back, breathing heavily, his dark eyes staring into hers intensely.

"Stop" he growls as he takes a deep breath to calm down "You're burning up Kitten. We need to get you in bed" he whispers against her lips.

His lips leave a warm imprint on hers and she wants nothing more than to go back in time 30 seconds.

Phoebe damns Victor for being so in control of his inner feral, though she knows it would be stupid to continue down this road at the moment.

She gets into the bed as she grumbles something inaudible.

Victor chuckles "Sorry Kitten, but I'd like to enjoy you a bit longer than one minute. I'm supposed to protect you, not kill you".

He pulls the covers over her and turns around, she instantly seizes his wrist.

"You will stay with me, right?" she asks with big eyes looking up at him.

He smirks contently "If that's what you want, then yes. Just gonna get some more blankets. You'll be experiencing some serious drops in body temperature".

"They're in the closet on the right. Top shelf" she points out.

Phoebe doesn't want to be alone after what happened tonight. She moves over to the other side of the bed so Victor can join her. He puts the extra blankets down and starts taking of his clothes. Phoebe can't help but peek from behind the covers.

Feverish or not, this is a sight for sore eyes.

When he doesn't take off his wife beater, she pouts.

Victor smirks as he gets into bed with her "Not gonna get you any more excited Kitten, you're sick and also quite drunk".

"You never sleep with a shirt on" she grumbles dis-contently "And don't you dare ask me how I know that" she quickly adds.

Victor chuckles as he protectively wraps his arms around her. She nuzzles against his chest. The warmth of his body against hers and the feel of his weight, is amazing and she wishes they could just lie like this forever. His head is resting above hers as his hand gently strokes her head. Victor closes his eyes and kisses her hair. His gentleness surprises them both as his thumb slowly strokes over her lower lip.

He presses her tightly against him and closes his eyes as he thinks about what could have happened to his mate tonight "Kitten" he whispers painfully serious "Never, ever, do something like that again".

She's surprised by his voice, filled with worry and relief at the same time. "I won't" she answers quietly.

When she's finally asleep, she keeps tossing and turning. Her body temperature going up and down significantly. Victor lies next to her on the bed. It is difficult for him to witness his mate in this state. She's in pain and there is nothing he can do to change it. She just needs to get through this night.

One moment she's shivering and chattering her teeth and he finds himself covering her up in three layers of blankets while wrapping his body around hers. But within a few minutes she starts sweating again, throwing off the blankets and pulling at the few pieces of clothes she's wearing.

Victor groans in frustration, wondering who of them is having a harder time as he carefully removes the t-shirt from her damp flesh, revealing the most delicious sight he's every witnessed. He breaths heavily, at least she's still wearing underwear. He slowly draws one talon over her abdomen. Her skin is soft and shiny with feverish sweat and Victor needs to remind himself over and over again not to ravish her.

"Just get through this night" he grumbles to himself as he witnesses his mate who's simply amazingly beautiful, even when sick.

He picks up a wet towel to dab her face and body. It seems to ease the fever a little bit and make her more comfortable. Which is exactly the opposite of what it does for him.

She wakes up in a groggy state.

"What time is it?" she wants to know.

"Only 2 a.m. Kitten".

"Fucking hell" she murmurs "I'm so cold but also warm".

"Try to get some sleep. This will pass".

"Victor I need to say something first" she takes a deep breath and looks at him "About the things I said to you in the club".

"It's fine" he shrugs it off.

"No, it's not. It was cruel and uncalled for. I got so angry and I was drunk, which is no excuse but-".

"You're still a little drunk".

She chuckles at him "Yes, but drunk people speak the truth so stop interrupting" she takes another deep breath "What I said was just bullshit. There wasn't even one percent truth to it. I do not think you're a monster. Because you're not. I said it because I wanted to hurt you and I am sorry for that Victor. I wish I could take it back. I still don't understand why I said it".

"Cuz you're stubborn".

She smiles and nuzzles into his chest so she won't have to look at him "I feel really lucky to have you as a mate Victor. The situation just makes me anxious sometimes".

"I know you didn't mean any of that shit" he whispers into her hair "So how about you repeat what you just said?".

"Which part?" she wonders.

"That part where you said I'm your mate". 

* * *

**AN: I hope you liked it! It's my favorite so far teehee :-)**


	15. Chapter 15: Mine

When Phoebe wakes, she's no longer in her own bed with Victor. She groans as she opens her eyes and looks around.

This is the infirmary. She looks through the window and it seems that the sun is going down instead of up.

"Morning. Or evening actually cuz it's already 8 p.m.".

It's Rogue.

"Hey" Phoebe smiles "Uhm, why-". She doesn't finish her sentence.

Rogue snickers "I know, not the sight you expected to wake up to right?".

Phoebe snickers "It's just not how I remember falling asleep. Different room. Different person next to me. Pretty sure I was with Victor last night".

"You were. So how are you feeling?" Rogue asks, avoiding the unspoken question.

"A lot better actually" Phoebe answers honestly and realizes that she really does feel better. No more sickness, not even slightly feverish "But what am I doing here exactly?".

"The professor thought it best to monitor your condition while going through your last cycle. I think he was still a bit worried, even though Victor and Hank reassured him this was nothing unusual for a feral. You've been asleep for almost 16 hours now".

Phoebe makes a face, slightly disappointed "I kinda expected Victor to be here".

"Well, he did carry you here only a few hours ago" Rogue states in his defense "The professor kind of forbid him to be near you at the moment".

"What?" Phoebe yelps "Why?".

"Uuuuuuhhhhh" Rogue cocks a brow "Cuz of the whole rape thing?".

Phoebe instantly remembers and understands. Victor basically promised to rape her if she still denied him after her last feral cycle. He wasn't going to let her die because of her free will.

She groans but has to chuckle at the same time. She probably should have updated her friends on the whole Victor situation.

"So where is he then?" she wants to know.

"Your room".

Phoebe instantly gets up but Rogue stops her "Phoebe, there is one other reason he's not allowed to be near you at the moment, or around anyone really. Actually... the professor told him that he doesn't want Victor on school ground any more because-".

Phoebe studies Rogue's face carefully. Her friend seems uncomfortable.

"Spill it Rogue".

"Well" Rogue hesitantly starts to explain as she picks up the TV remote "It's all over the news".

Phoebe frowns "Did he do something?".

"Oh yes, he did something alright".

Phoebe bites her lips "Well, is it bad?".

"Hmmmm" Rogue makes all kinds of weird faces as she cracks her neck, avoiding eye contact with her friend "Depends on your point of view I guess. I'm kinda neutral about it. But the professor is not a big fan of his work".

"Just tell me what he did!".

Rogue's eyes meet hers "Phoebe, he slaughtered an entire division of the Friends of Humanity, 23 people are dead and he burned down two labs connected to them".

Rogue turns on the television and searches for the channel with news broadcasting as Phoebe lets her words sink in.

She listens to the blonde woman reading the news.

 _... the slaughter took place two nights ago but has only been discovered this morning when the building's janitor opened up the building for an early convention. According to the district attorney, it's likely that these two crimes are connected. The burned down laboratory's belonged to the F.O.H. division and burned down exactly two nights ago, approximately 45 minutes after the slaughtering..._

Phoebe looks at the television screen. Pictures of the victims are shown on screen and she vaguely remembers at least 8 faces out of all 23 victims.

It's difficult to feel sorry for these people since they tested on her 11 years ago. That's the reason she recognizes them vaguely. It may be a long time ago, but something like that is not easily forgotten.

She takes the remote from Rogue and turns off the television.

"Wow" is all she manages to say as she slowly gets off the bed.

Phoebe picks up the black shorts and tank top from the table next to her and puts them on.

"Where are you going?".

"Where do you think?" Phoebe answers and she quickly gulps down some water "You said he was in my room?".

Rogue nods. The professor asked her to talk to Phoebe before letting her go see Victor.

She did.

Job's done.

* * *

When she pushes through her own bedroom door she find him sitting on her couch with her a rather large book in his lap.

His head snaps up instantly to look at his beautiful mate who is now full feral.

"What are you doing?" she asks softly. The door closes automatically behind her.

He notices the slight differences in her appearance immediately. Her voice is huskier and even more alluring to him, her eyes an even brighter blue than before and her skin and hair are radiant.

"Looking at baby pictures of you" he answers casually "You were a fat baby".

Slowly, she smiles at him and licks her lips.

He puts the book next to him and gets up from the couch.

She moves closer to him, never breaking the intense eye contact they've had since she walked in.

"What you did" she whispers "It's all over the news Victor".

He moves in on her "Good".

She takes another step towards him "Why did you do that?" it's not an accusation.

He chuckles darkly "You know why I did it Phoebe" he answers as he takes her small hand in his, placing it against his chest "They hurt my mate".

Her mouth opens a little and her breathing increases significantly.

She looks at him. She's never been as drawn to him as she is in this very moment and she has no desire to fight it any longer. She wants him.

She wants him more than anything she's ever wanted.

This man who committed mass homicide on almost every person who ever hurt her.

 _For her._

Not to prove some point or because he couldn't control himself.

But because he is her mate and when she wakes from a nightmare, he feels the fear and panic they caused her and he curses them for it.

Because the thought of her being hurt, makes him rage like never before.

Because he wants her sheltered from everything that is evil in this world.

Everything that could ever, or has ever caused her pain, needs to be annihilated.

His other hand reaches up to her face, slowly caressing her lower lip. He can smell what she wants, he can smell why she came here.

Both their hearts are beating rapidly as they gaze into each other's eyes, piercing straight into their souls.

Phoebe carefully opens her mouth, her words are almost inaudible "What happens now that-"

Before she can even finish her sentence, he crashes them into the wall behind them.

He lifts her up, her legs entangle him and he crashes them into another wall as he claims her lips.

She clutches onto him. Her hand rakes down his skull as she answers his kiss passionately. She can feel his erection pressing against her core. She grinds against him. She's dying to know how it feels to have him inside her.

Suddenly she feels the floor board creaking underneath her back, somehow they've ended up on the floor. He's still kissing her as his sharp claws rip through her clothing. His own clothes are off in no time.

He wants to make it nice for her, he knows it's her first time. He wants to be careful and gentle and take his time to kiss every little part of her body because he doesn't want to hurt his mate. But as he feels their warm naked bodies grinding against each other, he knows he won't be able to go slow and hold back.

He kisses her neck hungrily, instinctively she throws her head back. His lips leave a burning imprint on her sensitive skin.

She moans heavily when the tip of cock touches her clit, sliding up and down her wet folds, pushing against her entrance. She squirms underneath him, arching her back and pressing against him willingly.

Their eyes meet and he catches her lower lips, biting down softly. "I can't hold back anymore Kitten" he breathes heavily against her lips as he pushes his erection against her soaking wet entrance with a frustrated groan.

"So don't hold back" she replies as she grinds against him impatiently. She wants to feel him inside her. She needs to feel him.

Her words break down every last bit of restraint he had left. Victor claims her lips and rams forward, straight into her tight, hot core. He doesn't stop when she screams. He pushes through her barrier, all the way inside her as she cries out in pain.

He pauses, breathing heavily as he gazes down on her beautiful face. It is amazing to be inside her, his mate. She clenches around his hard cock and it's mind numbing to him.

The pain slowly starts to fade and she opens her eyes to meet his. He kisses her hard and dominates her mouth completely. She would now forever be his. Victor starts to thrust inside her. She's incredibly tight and hot, clenching her folds around his cock as he slides in and out of her.

One hand roams her body as the other entangles her hair. It's extremely satisfying how she moans and squirms underneath him, moving her little body up against his, letting him know how badly she wants him.

He takes both her wrists and pins them down on the floor board. She yelps when he rams deep inside her again. He continues to slide in and out of her, over and over again as her body begs him for some kind of release.

The pain is gone and now there is only pleasure left. The pleasure of her mate claiming her, pulsating inside of her, filling her up as she clenches around him.

The tension inside her body is building and soon the pleasure consumes her entirely. His hand wraps around her throat as he whispers against her ear.

"Scream for me little girl".

She does. She can't help it. Strangled waves of pleasure drive her to the very edge, an exploding orgasm courses through her body. Victor pushes deep inside her a few more times, the clenching of her walls around his hard cock force him to release himself inside her with a beastly roar.

Both are panting heavily and not saying a word. Still inside her, he slowly opens his eyes to look at her. She licks her lips and smiles up at him.

Her smile is beautiful to him. Especially now.

He kisses her again, slowly this time "Now you're mine forever Kitten" he murmurs against her lips.

She smiles again, a warm and soothing feeling coursing through her.

"Gladly" she replies.

In one swift move he lifts her off the floor and starts walking to the bedroom.

She giggles softly "What're you doing?".

"Bed" he replies with one word "More comfortable".

With her arms wrapped around his neck she gazes into his eyes "We're going to sleep?".

Victor smirks and slowly shakes his head as he places her down on the bed "Get on your knees".

Phoebe bites her lips as she obediently does what he says.

His hand reaches into her hair and he tugs it sharply. She yelps as he pulls her backwards, growling into her ear "Before this night is over, you'll beg me to let you sleep".

He pushes inside her again, this time from behind as his hands roam her body. Phoebe can hardly believe it could feel even better, but it does. He's even deeper inside of her and she loves the submissiveness of her position.

He notices how much she enjoys it, arching her back for him, panting and moaning into the sheets.

 _"Mine"_ he growls darkly as he continues to claim his mate. He slams into her with increasing pace.

Victor grabs her hips roughly as he slams into her with forceful thrusts. Everything about her drives him to the edge. Everything about her is addictive and simply mouth watering. Her smell, her submission, her total abundance. With one final thrust he slams inside her, throbbing, groaning wildly as he climaxes inside his mate a second time.

 _His_ mate.

The one person he never believed he would find.

* * *

 **AN: hope you enjoyed it, I always struggle a little with these kinds of chapters hehe xD**


	16. Chapter 16:Without a second thought

**AN: Sorry for taking so long, I seem to need a lot more time these days to get anything written down :-(**

 **Anyway, thanks for the reviews! Glad you're enjoying yourselves like I am ^_^**

* * *

The next morning his eyes slowly roam her body. She's only partially covered by the white sheets. Most of the covers and pillows are spread out on the floor around the bed. They'd fallen off somewhere between the second and fifth time they had sex.

He eyes her bare and slender legs lustfully, reminiscing on last night when she entangled him as he continuously rocked into her.

When his eyes meet the luscious curve of her hips, he automatically licks his lips. Even asleep she manages to tempt him, tease him. His eyes move along her naked back. Her pale skin seems to be made of cream and velvet and Victor wonders how the hell he got this lucky.

He wants to let her sleep but at the same time he wants to wake her up for sex. Last night was incredible. He expected that claiming his feral mate would be good, but the reality was indescribable. She wanted him so badly, it made him think it was a dream. The first time he entered her the smell of blood hit the air and it drove him wild.

She'd roamed his body passionately with her small delicate hands, pressing him closer to her, arching her back for him, bucking against him while she returned his hungry kisses as he thrust into her. At one point he was so far gone, he hardly recognized the pain of her nails raking deep down his back.

He had grabbed into her hair, she'd begged him to fuck her harder. After the fourth time he thought she would drift off to sleep, wiped out. But then she seductively crawled on top of him, letting him know there wasn't gonna be break time and that she wanted him.

Sometimes, when their eyes met as he moved slowly inside her sweet hot core, she smiled at him and his lips _almost_ spilled three little words he had never said to anyone in over 200 years.

 _Almost._

Now Victor looks over her face, it's half hidden away into the pillow, her hair spread out around her.

She makes a little sound. He moves closer to her. Her head is resting on his arm and he slowly draws patterns over her bare legs with one sharp talon.

She wakes up slowly, turns around towards him. She nuzzles against his chest as the images of last night come back to her. She's not yet ready to wake up to his smug face. God, how content he must be with himself right now.

"I know you're awake" he murmurs darkly.

"Hmmm" she moans groggily "You know nothing".

He leans forward and presses a lingering kiss onto her neck, right on the spot where he marked her. A soft moan escapes her lips. Victor feels himself harden underneath the covers.

"Cold" she whispers a complaint.

He smirks and pulls the covers over them as he presses her against his hard chest.

"You were purring in your sleep" he whispers into her hair.

"I do not purr".

She settles against him, resting against his chest, listening to the slow thumping of his heart. It relaxes her.

He slowly grips her chin as he moves up her face and kisses her "Open your eyes".

"Why?" she groans, still very much tired and ready for more sleep.

In one swift move he pins her underneath him. "I wanna see your eyes when I'm fucking you". Victor opens her legs and buries himself deep inside her with a beastly groan.

Her eyes fly wide open as she gasps for air, staring straight into his smug face. She exhales and moves with him, it's still amazing to feel her mate inside her. Their coupling is quick but intense.

When he rolls off her, Phoebe leans on her elbows to look at him with a painful expression.

"We have a problem to discuss you know".

"Yeah?" he replies "And what's that?".

"The things you did which made to professor kick you off campus". She pulls the sheets up again.

He opens his eyes and looks at her "Don't worry. Those labs were illegal, no one at the D.A.'s office is gonna give a shit about that".

She makes a face "But, 23 people are dead Victor. Won't they come for you?".

He scoffs out a little laugh "This was not my first rodeo Kitten. They won't find any evidence linked to me and if they do, I've got ways to turn the D.A.".

Phoebe bites her lips as she thinks about his words. "Promise?".

He chuckles "Trust me".

She lays back down on his chest, relieved. As her talons draw soft patterns over his chest and arm, another problem comes to her mind.

"So" she muses "What happens now that you're not allowed in Xavier's school anymore?".

He shrugs "We move to my house".

Her eyes widen. The way he just shrugged that off, as if it was nothing to discuss, did not suit her at all.

She raises a brow "Which is where?".

"Canada".

"Woooooooooooooow, what?" She shoots up to look at him "Victor, I have a job and a life here. I'm not just gonna pack my things and leave".

Victor grumbles something inaudible about choices and not liking it here.

Phoebe ignores him.

She looks pained and lies back into the pillows as she thinks about the possible scenario's. Somehow the urge to be with Victor is stronger now than ever. Rationally she may not want to pack her things and leave just like that, but she knows that if he chooses to leave, she will simply go with him. No questions asked. It's not even an option to be away from him anymore.

She looks at the the little bite mark on his shoulder. The spot where she marked him last night.

He's not allowed to be near Xavier's mansion. And honestly, if she had to choose, weirdly enough she would choose Victor any day of the week. Staying here is no option because it means staying here without him.

"I'm not staying here if you're not here with me" she eventually says. He notices the disappointed look on her face as she looks at him with caring eyes "So I'll come with you then".

She wants to be with him. More than anything in the world. It's not rational, it's not logical and it does not make sense on any level. But it is what it is.

She can find a new job, make new friends.

"We don't need to leave instantly Kitten" he adds some water to the wine also "Let's rent a place, no more than 30 minutes from here".

She smiles a little "For how long?" she wonders.

He shrugs "Doesn't matter. Till you're ready".

Her smile widens. "Canada has snow in winter, right?".

"Fuck loads".

"I love snow. There's never any snow here".

"Safer also" he adds "No mutant hate going on and the house is secured with high tech security systems".

She closes her eyes, imagining how it would be to live with Victor Creed. It feels weird. This is not how it normally goes between two people. On a rational level something tells her that she hardly knows this man.

But that is not at all what her instincts tell her. Everything feels completely surreal but also natural to her.

"So" he breaks the silence "I got you something". She notices how his voice sounds rather uncomfortable suddenly.

He reaches under the bed and hands her a square shaped box. It's wrapped and there's even a ribbon around it. She wonders if he wrapped it. The thought makes her giggle internally. He probably had it wrapped by someone.

Phoebe bites her lower lip in excitement. She's never been in situation like this and she likes it.

"Ooooh" she muses "Is this one of those famous 'thanks-for-letting-me-do-you-presents' I keep hearing about?".

Victor smirks "Nah, more one of those 'glad-I-didn't-have-to-rape-you-presents'" he flashes her a wicked grin.

She shoves him playfully "Very funny".

She lingers with the ribbon in between her fingers "Would you have done it? I mean, if I decided I was gonna see what happened without a mate. Would you?".

"Have raped you?" he finishes her sentence as he stares at her intensely "Definitely".

Her eyes widen "Seriously?".

"Without a second thought".

She snickers, only partially believing him. The thought itself is very unrealistic though. It would never have been rape because she wants him too badly. And now that she's marked him, she understands the connection a lot better. The thought of your mate dying... it's not something she wishes to even think about.

"You gonna open that?" he breaks her train of thoughts.

She pulls at the ribbons and tears through the paper with her nails. When she opens the box, she suddenly holds her breath "Wow" she gasps.

Inside is a silver bracelet with a little cat-shaped emerald on it.

Victor runs his hand over his head, scratching the back of it slightly uncomfortable. He never bought anyone a present and he didn't know if she'd even like it. He never sees her wear any kind of jewelry. So maybe it was a stupid idea.

At first he wanted to get her one of those diamond bracelets but Rogue advised him not to do that. Phoebe likes simpler things, delicate things she said. Personal things.

"Wow" she repeats herself, still searching for words "It is so pretty". She quickly opens the bracelet, hands it to Victor and sticks out her arm. He closes it around her little wrist.

"So" he clears his throat awkwardly "You like it then?".

"Like it? It's beautiful!" she bites her lip, still grinning like crazy as she plays with the bracelet "I love it".

He exhales in relieve.

She narrows her eyes on him "How come you smell so tense all of a sudden? Were you nervous I wouldn't like your present?" she teases him.

He grumbles something inaudible as he lays back into the pillows.

Phoebe snickers as she cuddles up to him "Ooooh" she muses against him with a teasing smile "I like this new found power I have over you. I will definitely use that for the next 600 years".

"Will definitely use you for the next 600 years" he grumbles.

Suddenly she leaps off the bed, puts on a robe and walks off. He follows her into the shower.

"So did the professor say when he wanted you out?" she asks as she shampoos her hair.

He looks at the shampoo bottle, wondering how many bottles a week she uses with her amount of hair.

He runs his hands over her soapy skin.

"Hey" she puts her hands on his chest "Trying to wash the sex out of my hair here, give me some space".

"No can do" he growls deeply, lifting her up against the wall, his erection pressing against the inside of her thigh, letting her know what he wants from her.

His hand slowly entangles her delicate throat as he enters her slowly. She's wet for him, meaning her little objection means nothing.

She groans lustfully, eyes closed as she arches against him. His lips find her neck hungrily as he holds onto her with one arm.

Water and soap run over them as Phoebe kisses him deeply.

"So" she slowly breaks the kiss "You gonna answer my question?".

That smug grin again "What did you ask me again?".

"Did the professor tell you when you had to leave?".

"Sure" he casually replies "Today".

"What?!" her eyes widen as she gestures her hands around "Victor, we can't be doing this, we need to look for a place then. Like, right now!".

"Sure, sure" he ignores her as he continues to move in and out of her sweet wet core.

She pounds his chest with her little fists "No, we need to go right now Victor! We have maybe 6 hours left to find something".

His big hand moves from her neck up to her mouth, closing over it as he smirks, disabling her from saying another word or objecting to him "We'll go as soon as I'm done fucking you, promise".


	17. Chapter 17: Places to be

**AN: Sorry this took so long! I was on a holiday and also had a massive writer block**

* * *

"Didn't take you for someone who takes that long to get ready" his husky voice is coming from behind her as she exits the bathroom.

"Get used to it Creed. This hair takes forever to blow dry" she replies with her back turned towards him as she quickly runs a brush through her hair.

When it's finally to her liking she turns around to look at him.

The moment her eyes catch his appearance, her mouth opens. She blinks in surprise.

She's never seen him dress like this. He's wearing black dress pants, a white button up shirt and a jacket. He's even wearing fancy shoes.

Hot damn. He's wearing a frikkin' suit.

She looks down at her own clothes. A simple green dress with white sneakers. For comfort.

She pouts "Now I have to change again" she grumbles as she lets her eyes roam his body one more time. Leave it to Victor to look even hotter after adding clothes.

Victor flashes her a wicked grin "Don't get all distracted now Kitten, we got places to be, a house to find".

"Just give me 2 minutes" she sighs.

She's definitely not going out like this when he's wearing something like that. People will think he's her uncle or something. Or that she works for him.

Phoebe runs back into her closet and all but rips off her current outfit. She hastily picks a up a pair of high heels and a ruby red pencil dress.

When she can't get the zipper up, she makes her way back to Victor who eyes her lustfully "Can you close it?" she asks as she turns around and points at her back.

Victor smirks and slowly pulls the zipper even further down.

"No Victor! Up, up, up. The zipper goes up!" she demands as she gestures her hands around in the air to clarify her point.

"Fine" he grumbles dis-contently.

They walk outside. She rolls her eyes but doesn't mention his macho behavior when he shows her the car he bought. It's a brand new black SUV and she wants to wipe the smirk off his face. Instead she tells him it's nice, not wanting to step on his ego since he obviously wants her to be impressed.

After checking out four different houses, she shouldn't be surprised anymore about the size of the places he picked for them to look at. It's ridiculous really, they don't need this much space since it's only temporary and it will only be for the two of them.

When they enter the last house and have spoken a few words with the realtor about it, she finally decides to intervene.

"Victor" she sighs "All these places are way too big and too expensive".

He shrugs it off "Don't worry about the money, I'll take care of that".

"I don't see why we need so much space" she ignores his money comment.

"I'll leave you two to discuss it" the realtor speaks up "I'll be back in 15 minutes, I've got some phone calls to make anyway. I'll be right outside if you need me".

The realtor leaves the dining room, crosses the hallway and exits the house through the front entrance.

Phoebe walks around the dining room table, her hands lingering over the pinewood tabletop. Her face is suddenly darker, something is on her mind.

"What?" he asks her.

"Just that-" she looks at him most sternly as she frowns "Does your money come from killing people?".

A slow smirk appears on his face. She knows he has a lot of money and wants to know if it's due to the contractor job.

"That is not my only job Kitten" he answers her truthfully as he slowly walks around the dining table towards her.

She makes a face "Just answer the question".

"Partially" he admits as he stands behind her, slowly removing her long hair from her neck so he can touch his mark, she feels the heat coming from his body against her back "I'm a contractor because I enjoy killing certain people. I'm not ashamed of that. It keeps my blood lust in check and I have a few elite clients that pay extremely well to get rid of F.O.H. scum but also certain underworld figures. These contracts make up 12, maybe 15% of my assets" He explains to her as his hand moves down her thigh and onto her upper leg "The rest, I make from honest investing in several companies and holding most of their shares" his hand slowly pulls up her dress and his sharp talon plays with the seem of her panties "Does that answer satisfy you?" he lustfully whispers into her ear.

Her head spins as the heat assembles in her lower stomach. She arches against him. He smirks lustfully as he slowly pushes one finger through her wet folds.

"Answer me" he murmurs into her ear.

What did she ask him again?

Oh, yes, something about his assets and where they came from.

"Sure" she murmurs absentmindedly.

He presses her closer to him as his hand slowly teases between her legs. His other hand moves over her dress, gripping one of her breasts, pinching her nipple through the fabric as he slowly inhales the delicious scents coming off her.

She moans softly and grinds against his hand with her eyes closed.

Victor smirks and slowly licks his lips "Gonna come for me Kitten?".

She moans again and realizes they are in someone else's house at the moment.

She wants to tell him that they shouldn't be doing this here, but she can't even get the first word over her lips.

He slowly moves one finger inside her tightness. She gasps for air while bolts of undeniable pleasure surge through her body. Her hands shoot up, clutching onto his arm and neck.

"Love these sounds you make Kitten" he muses against her hair, his hard cock pressing against her back as he slowly rubs her clit with his thumb "Gonna take real good care of you".

His hand entangles her small throat as he turns her around. She groans at the loss of his touch between her legs. Suddenly he lifts her up on the table.

"Victor" she whispers "That guy said he'd be back in 15 minutes".

He grins wickedly as he pushes her a little further on the tabletop "Just be a good girl and open your legs" he replies as he opens her legs for him.

When his tongue flicks her clit for the first time, she slams her fists down on the table and moans way too loud. Both his hands force her legs wide open, his sharp nails gripping into the flesh on her thighs.

He loves the taste of her. He loves every sound she makes, every little moan and gasp he forces over her lips as he pleasures her.

Her head is spinning from the pleasures he extracts from her. She never, in a million years, would've guessed Victor was capable of this and would even bother to take care of her. Apparently he was about a lot more than just fucking her brains out.

He enjoys seeing her squirm in pleasure, watching her beg for more of him. He loves the power he has over her when she's wet and ready for him, wanting nothing more than her mate.

As his tongue flicks through her wet folds, circling her clit, she feels the the heat increase. An explosion of pleasure suddenly courses through her body as she cries out loudly.

After a few seconds she finally comes to her senses, still on top of the table, catching her breath. She bites her lip and closes her legs as he slowly pulls her up, her eyes meeting his devilishly handsome face.

With that smug grin on it.

She leaps off the table.

"Look at what you did" he nods "You destroyed the table".

She looks behind her, deep scratches have completely ruined the tabletop.

"Shit".

Victor smirks, pushing his groin against her "Also, I don't recall giving you permission to get off that table frail".

Her eyes widen "Victor" she whispers as they both hear the front door open "He's already coming back".

He growls "I've got half a mind to fuck you right now, right here, don't care who's gonna walk in".

She quickly pushes him off her as she pulls her dress down and runs her hands through her hair. She's still completely flushed when the realtor comes back in.

"Had a moment to think things over?".

"We'll have to think about it some more. But we'll take the table".

* * *

"Let's eat something" he says once they're in the car driving back "You hungry?".

"Yes" she nods and yawns at the same time.

He parks the car next to a restaurant.

Instead of leaving the car, Phoebe turns around in the car seat and looks at him with a frown "I still don't see why we need so much space".

He shrugs "I like space".

She cocks a brow and looks at him with her arms crossed "All the houses we've checked out, are way too big for us. I mean, eight bedrooms Victor? Seriously? You need eight bedrooms and three bathrooms?".

"You could use one as a study" he tries to justify his elite preferences "Or we could have company over".

"Yes, because we're such social animals" she jokingly replies "And even then. We still don't need six or eight bedrooms. It's only for a couple of months or so".

He places one big hand on her upper leg as he gazes into her eyes "You get to choose. So tell me honestly" he speaks quietly as he pierces into her blue eyes "Forget about the fact that we don't need all that space, forget about the costs and just tell me. Which one do you like best?".

Phoebe bites her lip and chuckles "Okay fine" she gives in, it wasn't as if he would give in "But only because I don't wanna check out any more houses. I really liked the second place, the penthouse one with the huge glass windows and the pool on the roof".

He smirks "Knew it".

He reaches onto the back seat where he already has the paperwork ready.

"But I still think-".

He kisses her quickly so she can't finish her sentence.

"We're taking the penthouse, just enjoy it will you? Besides, that one only has three bedrooms so that's what you want right?".

Phoebe chuckles. The place is still huge. But perhaps she should just enjoy this. The penthouse was beautiful and she never thought she'd live anywhere like that. And it was only for a few months until she found a job in Canada and she was ready to move there with her mate.

"Let's go inside now" he muses against her lips "You're almost as hungry as I am".

"Phffff" she scoffs "I can out-eat you any day Victor Creed".

"Sure Kitten".

She orders strawberries with whipped cream and casually explains that she always dines this way: desert first, else there's no room left.

They look over all the paperwork that needs to be done. Victor pulled some strings, making it possible for them to move in by tomorrow. But he does wish to read the contracts carefully before signing anything. And then there's the insurances that need signing off on.

Phoebe is seated next to him, the papers spread out on the middle of the table so they can both read it. When he looks to the side, he catches her look.

"What's wrong?" he suddenly breaks the silence, smelling that something's the matter.

"It's just that... apart from never cooking, I've always taken care of myself. I don't need people to support me. So this feels a little... wrong" she explains as she looks at the rent price that he's going to pay every month "And if we'd just rent something not so elite, I could pay half the rent".

Victor smirks "Noted".

Truth was, he enjoyed buying her expensive stuff. He liked showing off what he had gathered in life. Show the world how well he could take care of his mate and that she wouldn't want for anything.

He bought the SUV on purpose, not to compensate, but to show the kind of life he could give her. He enjoyed space and his house in Canada was even bigger than the penthouse, and until they moved, he wanted to live that life with her. Sure, to her it was probably macho behavior, but he enjoyed it and it wasn't like she didn't secretly enjoy it also.

He didn't think any less of her. In his eyes, she was still the same independent, stubborn, beautiful, smart and funny woman who ran away from him to make sure she wouldn't be claimed by her mate. And apart from the fact that they were meant to be, her independence was one of the characteristics that made her incredibly sexy to him.

But that simply didn't mean that he wouldn't show her and the world all the things that he could provide for his mate. Macho behavior or not.

"We're still going with the penthouse" he finally said.

She rolled her eyes "Well no shit, we just signed the papers. I just wanted to get this off my chest".

He cocks a brow "Well, is it off now?".

"Yes".

"Wonderful".

His sarcasm doesn't escape her, she shoves him playfully "Jerk".

He chuckles "So what's this about your cooking?".

"Oh yeah, I can't cook for shit. Because I hate it" she casually replies as she picks up another strawberry with her fork. She eyes him mischievously "What?" she raises a brow "Is that a deal-breaker for you Victor? Should I get your mark removed with a tattoo?" she smirks as she points at her mark.

"Not if you know what's good for ya" he replies darkly "I just wonder how the hell you survived so far".

"Rogue and I have an arrangement" she simply explains "I do groceries, which she hates to do, and she cooks".

He smirks "You're not normal".

After dinner, they drive back to Xavier's to pick up some of her stuff. They'll have to stay in a hotel for the night since they can't move into their rental place until tomorrow afternoon.

They drive back to Xavier's to get her stuff for the night.

"So... you're not allowed inside" Phoebe chuckles as he stops the car in front of the big gate "Not really sure why, I think something with a mass homicide and stuff. So I'll just grab some clothes and things I need and then bring the rest with me later".

"Funny" Victor smirks "I'll wait here for ya".

She walks through the gates and closes it behind her.

Even from his car, Victor senses the danger instantly. But when he jumps over the gate, he's already too late.

Her hands fly to her neck.

She cringes, something hit her and she frantically looks around her. Nothing. She pulls a small but sharp object from her neck. A little dart.

Before she can even comprehend what happened, her vision blurs and her head starts pounding. Clouds seem to settle in around her mind. The last thing she hears is a beastly roar before she loses balance and there's only blissful darkness.

* * *

 **AN: Good news! Another reason this took me so long, is because I got another idea for a Victor Creed story and I've had loads of ideas for that one... I'm already 10 chapters in and they are finished so yeah... this one had to wait because of those other ideas :-)**


	18. Chapter 18: No tests

Victor eyes the blue doctor intensely, glaring while the doctor investigates his mate.

Hank slowly walks around the lab table with Phoebe on it. He looks worried, he even smells worried and Victor doesn't like it one bit. He hasn't said a word and Victor wants to shake him, command him to say what is wrong with her.

He doesn't like the poking, the taking of blood and the little light he shines in her eyes to check her reflexes.

But he especially doesn't like how she doesn't react to anything. She just lies there, asleep.

She's breathing, she looks healthy, but something is up. Her scent has changed entirely.

Eventually Hank leaves the room and comes back with several papers.

He goes through the papers a third time and finally looks up at Victor with a painful expression.

"I don't know what to tell you" Hank sighs with tired eyes as he goes through the documents again "He injected her with the cure".

Hank lays the papers back on his desk, looking Victor in the eyes "She is no longer a mutant. No longer a feral".

The words cut through him like a knife.

Victor growls "Fix her".

Hank takes a deep breath "At this moment, there is nothing I can do for her".

Victor's eyes darken. This is unacceptable.

"I'll find another doctor then" he replies through gritted teeth "There must be someone who-"

"Victor" Hank interrupts sternly "There is no cure for this so called cure. No way to reverse the process".

Victor is staring daggers at Hank as if the blue doctor is the one to blame "So what does this mean then?".

"She is healthy, there is nothing wrong with her. She is just... just not... She is a normal human being now. Without mutant powers".

Slowly, Victor's stage of denial is making room for panic.

He's breathing heavily "She will age?".

Hank nods "Yes. She will age, grow older and weaker and has approximately 60 to 70 more years to live".

Victor shakes his head, his fists are clenched "No" he speaks determinedly "I will find a way. There has to be a way. You cannot tell me that... that she... I will find someone. There's gotta be something".

"A new program is being developed at this very moment to... well, if Phoebe is willing, perhaps she could be a test subject for-".

"No!" Victor brawls, his eyes are blazing "No tests. My mate will not be tested on. Not ever again".

Hank takes a deep breath "Very well".

This is probably not the right time to tell Victor that it's up to Phoebe for when she wakes up.

"Who did this to her Victor?".

His eyes shoot up to look at Hank

"Graydon".

* * *

 **AN: sorry I'm a bit slow these days, work has started again and I'm crazy busy with that.**

 **Thanks for the reviews though! So yeah, this is not yet the end, but we are close :-) I wanna get started on my new Victor Creed story soon.**


	19. Chapter 19: Watch me

Rogue enters the room without knocking.

She eyes her friend who's seated on the couch, a gloomy look on her face, just staring into the distance.

"Phoebe" she breaks the icy cold silence in the room "You've been in here for three days now. You need to come outside. Get some fresh air and get back to work".

Without turning around to face Rogue, Phoebe opens her mouth.

"I have the week off, Hank is taking over my classes" she replies vacantly. It's the first time she's spoken to anyone in days.

Rogue sits down on the coffee table in front of her friend "Honey" she says as she places her bare hand on Phoebe's "This is not healthy. This... whatever it it is that you're doing... it needs to stop".

Suddenly Phoebe's eyes shoot up "Rogue, your hand".

Rogue smiles sadly "I recently found out that I can touch other people, just not mutants yet".

Phoebe blinks "Oh".

"I'm sorry" Rogue instantly adds as she pulls away "That was so insensitive".

"No, no, no" Phoebe replies as she grabs Rogue's hand once more "It's good that there's an upside to all of this".

Rogue lightly squeezes Phoebe's hands. Her hand is warm and Phoebe can hardly believe she is touching her friend's actual skin for the first time since 11 years.

"You've been avoiding him for three days now Phoebe" Rogue simply continues the conversation that she came here for.

Phoebe sighs, her face is that of someone who has been defeated by life "What's the point? Why is he even still here? Everything's ruined now. Why won't he just leave?".

"Because he cares?" Rogue answers "A lot".

Phoebe looks down at her hands. Her no longer mutant hands. Her nails are normal, her teeth are normal and there are some red scrapes on her hands that no longer heal instantly.

Phoebe throws her head back and stares at the ceiling "I know it's lame, but I had this life envisioned for us" she slowly starts to talk about her feelings to her friend.

"That's not lame. Tell me about it".

"Victor really wanted to go back to Canada and live there. But I wanted to teach biology here. So we came to a compromise after we, you know, had sex and became true feral mates. I would stay on here as a teacher, but we were going to live off campus nearby until I found an equal position in Canada and was ready to move with him. He said he didn't care how long it would take. We even rented a place already. It's so gorgeous, you wouldn't believe your eyes".

Rogue smiles as she imagines the conversation and Victor Creed compromising for his mate.

"Those plans don't need to change Phoebe".

Phoebe doesn't answer. Everything is different now. So are the plans.

Rogue carefully places her bare hand on Phoebe's face. She knows her friend. And she's never seen this look.

This is heart break.

Phoebe loves Victor. Against all odds she fell in love with her own mate who she thought she would despise on a rational level. Those feelings are real and do not easily disappear like her mutation did.

Rogue sighs painfully "He cares about you Phoebe, that is why he's still here".

"I told him to leave".

"I know you did".

"He's not even allowed inside the mansion".

"He's not in the mansion" Rogue explains "The professor had to have him removed. But he's around. Waiting outside that gate every day. Doesn't that tell you anything?".

"Yeah" Phoebe grumbles "That he's stubborn but most of all blind to reality".

"Why would things have to change between you two?".

Phoebe makes a face as if she's just heard the dumbest thing in her life "Because... I'm no longer feral. I will die long before him and if I can't be feral, then we cannot be mates either".

"I think Victor feels differently about that".

Phoebe closes her eyes for a second "He needs to move on Rogue. It can't work. It will never work".

"Why not?!" Phoebe asks, filled with frustration.

"I will start aging soon Rogue. I will grow old and die, unlike him. I will be vulnerable, my scent has changed and we will soon grow tired of one another. On a rational and emotional level we are not a match. So if we don't have the feral genes to make it work, it just won't work".

Phoebe groans as she shakes her head, there is no talking sense into her friend.

"Fine" she finally admits "Break your own heart all you like. But you can't stay in this room forever".

"Watch me".

"God Phoebe! You're insufferable as a human you know that?" Rogue gets up in anger and walks to the door "Oh yeah, before I forget" she says before she exits the room "You have a visitor. Someone who is hopefully a lot better at getting through to you than I am".

When Phoebe looks up at the open door, Rogue has already left her room.

Someone else is standing in the doorway now. Someone who's scent she no longer recognizes, but he's still very much inside her room now.

"Hello Kitten".


	20. Chapter 20: No regrets

"Hello Kitten".

Phoebe blinks several times at the sight of him.

It's almost painful to look at him. He now represents a life she was so close to, a life she wanted to have so badly without even realizing it.

She can't help but reminisce. About feeling his big hands snake around her waist. Pressing his lips against her neck from behind as he nuzzles into her hair. The way he always moves closer to her when they're in the same room, instinctively almost. How his big arms wrap around her at night as he whispers into her ear lustfully, though sometimes also things that could almost be considered sweet.

But now she can no longer have it.

"Why are you here Victor?" her voice is meek and filled with exhaustion.

He gives her a dark look "This pitty party is over".

She shakes her head "There's no reason for you to be here. Just go home".

"Only if you're coming with me".

"I'm no longer a mutant Victor!" she exclaims as she gets up and walks over to the door "I'm not feral. I can't be your feral mate anymore, just get that through your head already!".

He reaches for her upper arm and roughly pulls her towards him before she can exit the room. He pushes her against the wall as he hungrily crashes his lips onto hers.

The kiss is forceful yet slow and lingering. He can smell she's a little different, not as strong as before and his instincts tell him to be careful with her.

He nips at her lips as his arms snakes around her to lift her from the floor. Her legs tangle around him as she answers the hungry kiss. This is still the same. The dazzling inside her mind when he kisses her, the heat rising in the rest of her body only to assemble right in her core.

As he presses her tightly to his chest he walks them over to her bed. He carefully places her down on it "You will always be my mate" he grumbles as he pushes her back into the pillows.

He reaches into her thick hair and pulls her head to the side as he growls possessively "As long as you carry this mark, you are mine".

Before she can object, he moves up her skirt, his hand reaches into her panties swiftly. She moans out a gasp when his knuckle slides through her wet folds.

"Here's another thing that hasn't changed Kitten" he whispers lustfully as he leans over her "You're still soaking wet for me".

In one swift move his talons rip through her panties. His clothes are off in no time and now he's moving over her on the bed, like a predator eyeing his prey lustfully.

He kisses her deeply as he grabs her little wrists with both hands and places them above her head. She's pinned down as he slides into her carefully, making sure not to hurt her. If he slams into her like he often does, she might get an internal bleeding.

He looks down on her face as she squirms in pleasure underneath him.

Yes, of course he cared that she was no longer feral. He was still drawn to her, just as intensely as before, but she was more vulnerable now and it worried him. She could no longer fight in the way he'd taught her and she'd need a whole lot more protection from now on. But mainly he cared because it meant that she was going to die when he wasn't ready for it yet.

He would no longer get to spend eternity with her, but only 60 years or so if they were lucky.

However, these were worries for later. For now, he just wants to be with her, his mate.

Still.

Always.

As he feels her climax around him, he knows certain things would never change about their bond. He'd always want her.

His mouth catches hers again in a painfully passionate kiss.

* * *

A big hole in the wall is the first thing he notices when he enters her bathroom the next morning.

His claw slowly traces it as he narrows his eyes. The hole is pretty deep also. Someone, probably Phoebe herself, must have been crazy angry.

"Did you do this?" he asks out loud.

She brings her head around the door "Hm?".

"Did you do this?" he asks again as he nods at the hole.

She flushes a little and shrugs "I was angry".

"When?".

"Yesterday" she mumbles.

He takes a look at her hand but Phoebe leaves the bathroom as quickly as she came. Too fast for Victor to inspect her hands for scrapes and wounds.

He looks at the hole again. It's at least four inches deep. No normal human being, especially a 5"6 foot woman, could have punched through the material. Especially not without breaking a few knuckles.

He splashes some water into his face, washes his hands and walks back into her bedroom.

"Kitten, I think you should let the blue fur ball investigate you again" he says to no one as he looks around for Phoebe.

She's already gone.

A note is neatly placed on the bed.

He doesn't even bother to read it. He already knows what it says. The same bullshit as she wrote in the other note and the same bullshit that she's been telling him for the last few days.

That he should go. That they're not mates anymore and that she wants him to leave her alone.

He growls violently as he slams the door behind him.

Hell will have to freeze over before he'll leave her alone.

* * *

 _2 days later_

Phoebe puts down the Nintendo controller and sighs "I gotta go" she suddenly says to her friend.

"Where to?" Rogue wonders.

"Just... I have something to do".

Rogue gives her a worried look "Shall I come with you?".

"No. You should definitely not".

Now Rogue is even more worried "Phoebe, at least tell me where you're going".

Phoebe gets up from the couch to avoid any more discussion. She won't tell her friend anyway, so there is no use discussing this.

"I'll be back in a few hours".

Rogue swiftly gets off the couch "Phoebe!" she grabs her friends arm.

Instantly Phoebe screams in pain as she pulls loose from Rogue's bare hand.

Rogue's eyes widen "Oh, God, I'm so sorry, I thought that... I mean... I was sure that I could... I can touch humans now, I was sure of it... I thought-".

"It's fine" Phoebe waves her hands around painfully "You probably still have a tiny control issue to work on, it's fine, it's already not hurting anymore".

Rogue makes a strange face. She doesn't understand, she thought she had control. She was sure of it. She could touch humans because they had no powers to drain from.

"I guess so" she mumbles in return.

Phoebe sighs "Listen Rogue, if I don't return, then that's by choice okay? Don't worry about me. So... will you tell Victor that..." she pauses for a couple of seconds, not sure how to finish this sentence "Just tell him that... that I really enjoyed our time together and I don't regret anything".


	21. Chapter 21: Charming

**AN: Yaaaaay I finally have inspiration again to finish this story ^_^ Hope you'll like it and thanks for sticking with me!  
This is not yet the final chapter though.**

* * *

After a six hour trip she finally arrived at his house.

It wasn't at all as impressive as she thought it would be. It wasn't big or luxurious. It wasn't even pretty. There wasn't even a fench or a porch. It was just a house.

The house where her first real enemy lived.

Though she didn't come here to fight. She just wanted to know why he did what he did.

Phoebe rings the bell without any hesitation.

When he comes to open the door, a slow and wicked grin appears on his face.

"Phoebe" he says her name a little too contently for her liking.

"Graydon" she replies in a cold manner.

"You've changed quite a bit since that first time I met you".

He's referring to the time he met her at the club. The time she went out dancing with Rogue and made the biggest mistake of her life: meeting Graydon Creed.

She has so many questions for this man, but only one comes to mind now.

"Why?" she simply asks as she looks at him intently.

He scoffs "Why do you think?".

She makes a face and shakes her head, she has no clue why he did what he did.

"It is quite simple really" he replies "By the way, wouldn't you like to come in? Have a drink with me just like old times?".

"I had one drink with you in a club. I would hardly call that old times".

He shrugs "Have it your way, we'll have a talk like this then".

Phoebe remains quiet, he has not yet answered her question.

"I simply wanted to hurt my father" he breaks the silence between them "For years I've looked for an opening to hurt him, never found one. And then... there was you" he points a bony finger in her direction.

She's not surprised at Graydon referring to Victor as his father. Once she found out his name, she was sure there was some kind of family connection between the both of them. Some kind of family quarrel that Graydon used her for.

To get to Victor.

"You've not only hurt your father" Phoebe replies.

"I would call that two birds with one stone".

Phoebe gives him a confused look. She doesn't quite get what he's saying "I haven't done anything to you. But you did this to me".

His face turns completely cold and hard "You're nothing more than mutant scum. An abomination. Or at least you were, before I cured you".

Phoebe hides her surprise and rolls her eyes instead, wondering how someone can be this vile.

"So that was all? You were feeling rejected by Victor and so you wanted to take something from him?".

Graydon chuckles a little "Is that not enough of a story for you Phoebe? Because that is all I can offer. Hurting Victor is all I have ever wanted to do. You came all this way for nothing".

Phoebe scoffs a little "You're a very sad man Graydon. I pity you".

Just when she wants to turn around, he starts chuckling evilly.

"You should have seen the look on his face when you fell to the floor. It was priceless".

Phoebe slowly turns around and looks him in the eyes.

"It was pathetic really" Graydon continuous "The big scary Sabretooth falling to his knees for some wench. And then when he got the news that you were no longer a mutant... I have never seen anyone so distressed. So utterly gutted to pieces. Completely destroyed. And I have never felt more joy at the sight of something".

Phoebe takes a deep breath and exhales slowly while she fights to control her anger.

"And now... You two can never be together. No more feral mates. You will age, you will die and he will be lonely forever. Always knowing how it felt to have his feral mate, his one true love, ripped away from him at the hands of me" Graydon snickers wickedly "I wouldn't be surprised if the old man takes his own life some day soon".

As soon as the last sentence leaves his mouth, Phoebe fails to manage her anger.

She sees only red while rage takes over and she launches herself at Graydon.

* * *

He can already smell the blood as he races down the street towards the dark blue house.

Tires screech as he takes a left and pushes the brakes hard. Victor leaves the car door open and runs to the door. The smell of fresh blood is penetrating his nostrils as he crosses the hallway.

The first room he enters is where he finds her.

Covered in blood. Sitting on the ground. Her arms are wrapped around her knees as she rocks back and forward.

"Phoebe" he drops to his knees next to her "Are you-"

He doesn't finish his sentence, it's not her blood.

She's fine.

"I didn't mean to hurt him" she cries softly.

He looks at her with confusion and it takes a few more seconds until he finally notices the other person in the room.

Half leaning, half sitting against the coffee table. Covered in even more blood.

Graydon Creed. Still breathing and conscious.

"Kitten. Are you alright?" Victor ignores Graydon's presence as he takes her head between his big hands and forces her to look at him.

"I didn't wanna hurt him Victor" she whimpers again.

He ignores her words and continuous to inspect her. Except for extremely distressed and rapidly breathing, she seems to be fine.

He swiftly pulls her into his arms "You scared me half to death you little fucking-" he doesn't finish his sentence. He's partially angry with her though.

Relieved, but angry.

He kisses the side of her head as he holds onto her tightly. Pressing his nose into her hair when it suddenly hits him: her old scent has returned almost entirely.

How stupid of him to only realize this now. She could've never hurt a big man like Graydon without mutant powers...

He moves back a little to inspect her. His hands slowly caress her arms as he grabs one of her hands.

His heart skips several beats when he notices the little claws. They are no longer extended, but they are definitely little claws like before.

He instantly smashes his lips onto hers, cutting his lower lip on her once again sharp teeth.

Victor Creed has never felt more relieve in his life than in this very moment.

"Baby" he gasps for air when he finally let's go of her mouth "I think we need to get you to the blue doctor guy".

"No, we should wait, for the ambulance".

He makes a face "What?".

"I called the ambulance" she mumbles incoherently "For him... it should be here any moment now".

"All the more reason to leave" Victor presses the matter as he looks at Graydon "He's not fatally wounded Kitten, you did nothing wrong and he deserves everything he got".

"Victor" Phoebe objects "He's your son".

Victor moves to stand up and picks her up from the floor with him "He could have been. But he's not".

"You never wanted me" Graydon spits out to them from his position on the floor "You were ashamed because I am not mutant scum like you".

Victor turns to look at him "Keep telling yourself that boy" he simply replies "But I didn't even know you existed until maybe five years ago. By then you were already balls deep into that Friends of Humanity shit. I never cared you weren't mutant. You're the only one who cares about that kinda shit".

He hears the ambulance down the street and places his big hand on Phoebe's back "Let's go home Kitten".

* * *

When he stops the car, she groggily wakes up and opens her eyes.

They're not home.

"Where are we?".

"Hotel" he shortly replies "It's already midnight and we have about five more hours to drive. But you need to shower, eat and sleep".

"I can't walk in like this Victor" she chuckles a little "My clothes are covered in blood".

"Here" he hands her his long dark coat "Just wrap this around you".

Once they're in the hotel suite, he gently takes her arm and walks her into the bathroom. He turns on the hot water and slowly starts to undress her. He knows she can do it herself, she's not hurt or weak or anything like that. But his instincts tell him to take care of her.

Phoebe secretly does not mind it. She feels safe now that he's here and she enjoys being taken care of after everything that happened.

Once she's out of her clothes, he gently moves her into the shower and starts undressing himself. Victor joins her under the warm water and starts soaping her in.

"I've ordered food, it will be here in half an hour" he breaks the heavy silence between them.

"Hm" she groans "Thank you. I'm famished".

"I know" he growls in discontent.

Phoebe closes her eyes as she enjoys the hot water and Victor's big hands slowly running up and down her body as he washes off all the blood and cleans her hair with shampoo.

It's not sexual. Strangely enough. They've been in here for at least 10 minutes. Both of them are extremely relieved that she's feral again and they both feel the feral bond once more.

It worries her slightly though.

"Victor?".

"Hm?".

"Why aren't we having sex right now?".

He chuckles as he smells her worry "Because my instincts are telling me to do something completely different Kitten".

She looks at him intently "What do you mean?".

"You should know by now Kitten... after all that has happened, that our feral bond is about a lot more than fucking each other's brains out. Right now I can sense that you are tired, hungry and most of all very upset. So I'm taking care of those things first" he explains as he locks her between his body and the shower wall.

"So it's not because you don't want to?".

He makes a strange face "You gone fucking mad or sumthing?" he answers her just before crashing his lips down onto hers.

The kiss is passionate and filled with hunger. His cock grows hard against her abdomen instantly.

"That proof enough for ya?" he growls lustfully against her lips.

She chuckles lightly "Sorry, I just thought-".

"Phoebe" he interrupts her, his voice is gruff "I thought I'd lost you".

She's surprised at the tone of his voice. Dark, serious and painfully emotional. When she moves her head back a little to look at him, she sees the same pain and seriousness in his eyes.

She gently places her hand on his cheek and smiles at him "Thank you for not leaving".

He growls "That was never even an option you stubborn little shit".

She chuckles "Your pet names for me just keep getting better and better".

Victor smirks and wraps both arms tightly around her. After several minutes of just standing under the water like this, he breaks the comfortable silence "Come one. The food will be here soon".

After they're finished eating, Phoebe crawls onto the bed in her big fluffy hotel robe.

Victor throws the phone on the bed next to her "Just call the hospital" he says.

"What?".

He smirks "I know you want to Kitten. You've been thinking about it for the last hour. Wondering if he's okay and all that shit. Just call them, I don't mind".

She blushes as she picks up the phone "I just need to make sure I didn't hurt him too much".

He chuckles as Phoebe dials the number.

After she hangs up the phone again she smiles at him in relieve "He's fine. They're sending him home tomorrow. Apparently there are even people who are coming to get him".

"His scummy F.O.H. friends probably" Victor replies as he joins her on the bed and pulls her against him.

Phoebe settles against him and closes her eyes peacefully. She slowly inhales his scents and enjoys being able to smell him like this again.

Victor's arms are wrapped around her and one of his hands is slowly caressing up and down her arm.

"Were you ever going to tell me about him?".

"Yes".

"When?".

"Well, after you were done giving me a run for my money" he chuckles "There hasn't really been a good time for it Kitten. First you run from me and despise me for being your mate. Then when you finally accept it, we have one night together, and then shit hit the van. So yeah... I was a little occupied".

Phoebe smiles sleepily. He's right. There hasn't been time yet to really get to know each other and talk about things like this.

"Who's his mother?".

"Hm" he groans "Just an old friend of mine. A one night stand that happened somewhere over 30 years ago".

"She never told you she was pregnant?".

"No" he replies "Didn't see her for years after that".

"Hm" Phoebe muses quietly as she starts yawning.

Victor pulls the sheets over them and presses her tightly against them.

"Get some sleep Kitten, you're exhausted".

"What happens tomorrow?" she asks him quietly.

"Tomorrow we eat breakfast, get you to the blue doctor and then I'm going to take you home".

She smiles into his chest "That sounds really good".

"Yeah" he groans "But not before I strip you naked and fuck you into next week".

Phoebe chuckles softly against his chest "Charming".


	22. Chapter 22: Fine the way he is

"Are you absolutely sure?" Victor asks in anticipation as he glares at Hank with a most penetrating gaze.

Hank nods slowly "Quite sure indeed" .

They've been in the lab for several hours now and Hank has run every possible test there is. It was hard to take her blood. Her skin healed almost immediately after inserting the needle. But after several attempts, they finally managed. Phoebe wasn't pleased, nor was she a fan of needles.

Now Hank studies the spread sheets one more time as he repeats what he has already explained to both Victor and Phoebe.

"I've looked at these five times now" he explains as he clears his throat "The professor has studied them and the results of the blood tests are also quite clear. The cure has worked off and left her body".

Victor looks at Phoebe who's smiling in relieve. He presses her tightly against him for a mere second as he closes his eyes. It's hard to believe this good news after the shit they've gone through.

"But how?" Phoebe wants to know.

"Well" Hank points towards the result of the blood test "It seems your body has treated the cure as some sort of virus. At first it worked, the cure incubated in your cells. But the cure is meant for mutants with human-based DNA and pardon my French but... you and Victor do not have human-based DNA".

Hank is visibly uncomfortable as he explains that they are basically animals "That would include myself also of course" He quickly adds.

Phoebe laughs out loud "It's okay Hank, we know that we have feral based DNA".

"The cure itself, of course, is also not perfect. Far from it. I have heard of several cases where it didn't work, but never got the chance to study an actual test subject, until now of course. You being the test subject".

Phoebe chuckles "Lovely".

"Eric... Magneto once got injected with the cure" Victor breaks into the conversation "When it was still in it's primary phase. It wore off on him also. Took a few weeks, but still".

"Indeed" Hank agrees "But the cure was still in the test phase back then. Over the time, it has been improved. However, it is only reserved for those with human-based mutant DNA. It will not work on ferals or any kind of animal based DNA. Not for a longer period of time anyhow".

"So I am back to normal?".

"Completely" Hank reassures her.

"And I will stay that way?".

"Certainly".

* * *

Officially, Victor isn't allowed inside the mansion. But this time, he's not gonna sit in the car while waiting for her.

They've packed most of her stuff and loaded it into the car already. Ready to move to their rental place, only 30 minutes away from Xavier's school where Phoebe will remain until she's ready to move with him. He honestly doesn't care how long it takes her. They've basically got forever now.

After they left Graydon's house, Victor instantly moved her car into a secure spot and made sure someone came to pick it up and delivered it to their new address.

There was no need to say goodbye, since she would be back at Xavier's the day after tomorrow, since she still worked there.

But still.

There was one person she wanted to talk to before leaving.

"I'm just gonna see Logan before we leave".

Victor nods and mumbles something inaudible.

She knocks on his door and enters without an invitation. Something he always used to do. Which was rude. Somehow it pleases her that she gets to return the favor now.

"So" she muses "It's not goodbye, because I'll see you the day after tomorrow I guess. Unless of course you're leaving again" she halts for a second to wait for his reply.

"Not leavin' this time kiddo".

"I'm glad" she smiles a little in relieve "So... anyway... Just wanted to let you know that... I'm going with Victor now".

It feels awkward to tell him. She isn't sure why. She owes him zero explanation.

"I wish you wouldn't" he replies honestly but without judgement.

Her lip twitches "I'm going with Victor Logan".

"Just stay here" Logan replies "With us".

Phoebe makes a funny face "I can't".

"Why the hell not?".

"Because I lo... Because... because he is my mate Logan. I want to be with him".

"He's an asshole Phoebe. He's violent also and he has a past".

"He's not an asshole Logan. And you and I are violent also by the way, it's in our nature, but he's not violent with me. I already know about his past, maybe not all but... It doesn't change anything Logan. He's my mate".

Logan sighs, a painful expression looming on his face.

"You love him" he grumbles.

"Maybe" She shrugs a little "I don't know".

Phoebe suddenly hugs him "I'm leaving now. I'd love for you to visit us some time. Like old times. Be friends again".

"You're never going to change him kid" Logan said gruffly.

Phoebe throws her head back and chuckles lightly "I have no desire to change him Logan. He's fine the way he is".

Logan rolls his eyes at her "I left you because I thought I was protecting you from him".

Phoebe smiles "I know that. And you made the right decision. I was young. But this time it is my choice".

Suddenly Logan looks at her with eyes she's not seen on him before.

Pleading eyes.

"Ya think you'll forgive me some day? Think I can make up for it?".

"There's nothing to forgive Logan, not anymore. I understand now. Though it would be nice if you'd stick around this time. You really were my only friend back then".

"I will do that kid" he hugs her tightly before letting her go "I'll stick around this time. Promise. Besides, someone needs to keep an eye on Victor. Cut his head off if he ever treats ya bad".

* * *

She walks towards him with a bright but shy smile.

He eyes her lustfully as he leans against the car.

"Ready Kitten?".

She bites her lip "Definitely".

He reaches for her hand and pulls her against him, catching her lips in a slow kiss as he wraps both his arms around her small frame.

"Then let's go" he murmurs as he breaks the kiss.

Victor opens the door for her and Phoebe takes a seat. He walks around the car and sits down behind the wheel.

"What would you have done if I would've remained a non-mutant?".

He chuckles "You already know" he answers as he starts the car and drives off "Nothing would've changed. I would've still taken you with me".

Phoebe chuckles "But I would have said no".

"And I would simply lift you up and take you with me anyway".

"But I would've struggled!".

Victor laughs at her, a joyful sound "Like you would've stood chance. I would've picked you up, carried you over my shoulder and taken you to our place. And that's where you would stay, with me, where you belong. As my mate".

Phoebe chuckles as the images cross her mind. She's glad Victor didn't fuck off when she wasn't feral for a few days. It means a great big deal to her.

Maybe he was right, maybe there is a lot more to them than this feral bond.

* * *

 **AN: I know, it's a filler. But the next chapter is the last one and otherwise this one would be way too long imo.**


	23. Chapter 23: Anything

**_The next morning_**

"What is this?" Phoebe holds up a syringe with a pinkish liquid inside.

She eyes him sternly, waiting for a very good explanation.

"I believe that's what they call a cure for mutants" he calmly answers as if it's the most common item to have in his possession.

She inhales sharply "Yes, I can see that Victor. But what is it doing inside your coat?".

He lifts a brow in amusement "What were you doing inside me coat?".

"Irrelevant. Now answer the question Victor".

"Your friend gave it to me".

Phoebe makes a face "Rogue?".

Rogue is the only person she knows who has a syringe like this, because she was on the fence for a little while about taking the cure.

"Yeah, that's the one".

Phoebe impatiently taps her foot on the ground "Why did she give it to you Victor?".

Her voice becomes more furious with every question he avoids.

"Because I asked her for it, politely even".

"Why?!".

He smirks "To inject myself".

"Okay" she exclaims "You better have a damn good explanation for this, because I'm about to scratch my newly grown back nails all over your handsome yet extremely annoying face".

"Listen, Kitten" he explains as he walks over to her "While you were sulking in your room, Hank and I were looking into ways to turn you again. Back to feral because that's what you wanted. The prospects however, weren't very promising. So I figured if it didn't work, I would just inject myself with that shit and everything would be alright again".

"What?!" she needs a moment to let his words sink in "How would that make everything alright again Victor?".

He shrugs "You said it didn't make sense for us to be together with you being all human and shit. Cuz of this whole aging thing. So I figured, ya know, you're not a feral, I'm not a feral, issue resolved".

Phoebe cannot believe what she's hearing. Her mouth opens a little as she stares at him. This explanation is absolutely ridiculous.

"Victor" she gasps and shakes her head in confusion "That is absolutely fucking ridiculous. You are insane. You can't have possibly considered giving up your life, your mutation, who you are, another 600 years of life just so you could age for maybe 50 or 60 years and then die. Have you gone fucking mental or something?".

He moves closer to her until she's pressed up against the wall, his eyes are dark and slightly angry.

"You think I wanna be on this godforsaken planet for another 600 years without you?" he growls into her face as he eyes her darkly.

Phoebe blinks several times and her breathing increases.

"Ferals who don't ever meet their mate, they don't know what they're missing Phoebe. But once you've had it... there is no going back. You know this" Victor places both his hands on the side of her face, forcing her to look at him "Now admit that you were wrong".

"About what?".

"About our bond and us being nothing more than programmed ferals".

A slow smile appears on her face and it breaks Victor's restraint. He crashes his lips onto hers, dominating her mouth completely. In one swift move he lifts her up, holding her between the wall and his warm body.

As she kisses him back with increasing hunger, she realizes that he's right. If anything, the situation has proved to her that there is a lot more between them than some feral bond forcing them to be together. He still wanted her and only her when she wasn't a feral. He still cared, he still couldn't keep away and he was going to throw his life overboard just so he could be with her.

And she would have done exactly the same in his case.

"Fine" she whispers against his hungry lips with a smile "You were right".

He smirks lustfully against her lips as he slowly moves up her skirt over her legs. When his fingers tease her wet folds she groans.

"Even when you weren't feral, you were still soaking wet for me Kitten" he growls as he kisses her possessively "Remember?".

She wraps her arms around his neck as she returns the kiss with increasing lust. A little smirk plays around her lips. She remembers perfectly how attracted she was to him, even without the feral bond.

Victor swiftly unbuckles his belt and when he enters her hot tight core, he lets out a heavy groan.

He moves in and out of her several times before he places one big hand around her throat "I wasn't ever going to leave you alone Kitten" he growls against her sweet lips.

Phoebe smirks a little as she arches against him, wanting to feel him deeper inside "I only told you to go because I thought it would be better for you. I never wanted you to actually leave me".

Victor growls as he crashes his lips onto hers, claiming her mouth entirely.

Without a clue how she got there, Phoebe feels the soft mattress under her naked back as he places her down and moves up her leg. His lips instantly catch hers again.

As he rocks into her, she still can't believe he was going to give up his feral DNA just to be with her.

But then again, she _does_ understand. The bond between them is stronger than ever and she can't imagine a live without him now. Which is weird, because about three weeks ago she couldn't imagine a live with him, so she ran.

Almost one hour later he's slowly stroking her naked back as she's snuggles up against him on their new king size bed.

"Tell me Kitten, while you were going through my personal things and invading my privacy, did you happen to find anything else inside my coat?".

She groggily opens up her eyes "I don't know what you're talking about".

She avoids eye contact, bites her lips, but cannot suppress a mischievous smile.

He cocks a brow "You know I can sense when you're lying right?".

She makes a face and purses her lips together "Okay so... Maybe... I sort of... found something... small... little box..."

"Okay that's it. You won't get it now. I'm returning it".

"What?! No!" she exclaims "You can't do that. It's mine!".

He scoffs out a laugh "No it's not. I haven't given it yet. And now I won't".

"No, Victor come one! Please, that's not fair".

Victor lazily stretches out and with his arms behind his head, grinning widely.

"Please, please, please" she crawls up to him, resting her head on his chest "I'm sorry I went through your coat. Rogue told me about the syringe and I just had to know if it was true that you'd gone insane".

He continues to smirk "Not insane to wanna be with your mate".

Phoebe feels guilty. She has a gut feeling that Victor was gonna take the cure and propose, since the ring was obviously an engagement ring.

She pouts at him "Can I make it up to you?".

He flashes her a devilish smirk and flips them over on the bed "Yes you can. But it's gonna take a long time and a lot of hard work for me to forgive you".

She rolls her hips and grinds against him as she smiles seductively "I'll do anything".

 _The end._

* * *

 **AN: Lol this was so smutty xD I cringed.**

 **So this is the last official chapter. I wanna focus on my new Victor Creed story. I've written many chapters for that one already and hoping to soon get even more ideas and somehow finish that before the end of this year.**


	24. AN: new story!

**AN: New Victor Creed story is up!**

 **It's called "Over the rainbow" and I'm very excited about it :-D**


End file.
